The Black Moon
by RyotaEdge
Summary: An Umbreon, who isn't liked at all in his village, much less himself, has decided to flee and become an Explorer! Along the way he meets lots of friends, enemies, and one Pokemon that he seems to have feelings towards! Will he survive and learn to love life, and the form he's taken? Nightlightshipping
1. Chapter 1

**The Black Moon Chapter 1.**

**Ryota: Hello! May I introduce my newest, and first Pokemon story! I don't really know how to explain the story in the introduction for now, but you all read the summary right? ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Pokemon durrr.**

You see that black Pokemon with yellow stripes of fur? Yeah, that's me, I'm an Umbreon. My name you ask? Why it's Shiro, Shiro the Umbreon. However, I never wanted to be an Umbreon at first, it was a horrible prospect for me at the time. However things in my life changed. I met a few friends, got lots of allies, and made a few enemies here and there. Would you like to listen to our story? If you will then I shall start it off.

I got up from my bed and stretched, just to remember the form that I have. Black fur, yellow stripes, yup, I'm still me. I walked out of my room and into our family room. My dad was quite the big tradesman, his business shot up as fast as lightning.

Guess it was right for him to become a Jolteon.

Anyways I went over to my parents outside of the house. Pops getting ready for his business, Mom, a Glaceon, tending to her Rawst Berry fields.

"Morning," I said to them.

My dad just grunted, he didn't like the type of evolution I took, I didn't either. However we had 2 different opinions on what form that I would take. He wanted me to be the same as him and become a Jolteon, while I preferred training myself near the Moss rock to become a Leafeon. Constantly pestering me with that Thunderstone, I got real fed up and made myself do long extra training into the night since I became banned from going there during the day.

Who knows? Maybe that had an effect on what happened to me.

My mom trotted over and offered me an Apple from one of her harvests.

"Good Morning Shiro!" She said happily to me. I nodded back with a smile and dug in.

My dad coughed loudly, we looked over to him.

"Well, I'll be off to my business now, hope you have an enjoyable day till I come back Glacia" (**Sorry, couldn't get a better name in my head) **My Dad said.

"As to you honey," My Mom said.

He just nodded with a little glare to me and left.

"Guess I'll take my leave for the day Mom," I said to her.

"Yes you have a good day Shiro, try to avoid any fights at school!" My Mom said.

I nodded and took off to school.

I took the usual route to school, away from all the judgmental looks from the other residents of the village. I lived in a place called Eviolite Village, after the item that brought all the Eevees and Eeveelution Pokemon together in this village. What we evolved to was REALLY important to how you're put into at our village. And so far, nobody chose to evolve into an Umbreon in decades, maybe centuries in our village.

That was until I evolved.

I was probably the 1st Umbreon to make an appearance in Eviolite Village in the LONGEST of LONG times. Everybody found my colors strange and foreign. I did NOT know why, I mean, I'M a type of Eeveelution too!

Putting all that aside, school was pretty quick today, learning about the regular history placements of legendary, heroic, or mythical Pokemon. The regular math lessons, and all that goodie, goodie lessons of how we manage to evolve and how we use our powers. But, no need to get into my school life, it's what's AFTER school was where my true daily life happened.

I was sneaking back to my favorite tree in the small forest that wasn't too far from our village. It had the blackest wood in the forest, so I guess I kinda got…attracted to it since I could probably feel for it.

However, that was where one of the biggest pricks in my life, Kra, the super ass of a Vaporeon, and his gang hang out.

I dunno why, but they have some kind of grudge against me, always attempting to beat me up at any moment or say some kind of horrid thing to me.

I can get by his group no problem…most of the time. However they're sometimes where I just get caught and left on the floor with lots of bruises and cursing them under my ragged breath.

I was sneaking through the tall grasses, hoping nothing would pop out on me and jump me, getting their attention. I was nearly there when I heard someone from their group say something that made me freeze.

"Hey, I smell a dark rat here!" someone said from the direction of Kra's group.

I stayed there, frozen, they caught my scent already?!

"Heheh, I smell him too, he's right, THERE!" I heard Kra yell, and then I felt something pounce on me and push my face to the ground.

"Think you could get past us huh?" Kra sneered at me, and then smacked me away.

"Urgh..." I grunted as I got up, no backing out of a fight this time huh? I glared at him with my blood red eyes.

"Trying to take over my mind weakling rat?" Kra taunted me.

He was asking for it. I dashed towards him and used my best Bite I could use on him, but he dodged out of the way just in time.

"You've gotten slow, maybe your only best at being fast when you scurry away like a coward?" Kra sneered again.

I growled and attempted a Shadow Ball at him as fast as possible. It hit him straight on and he fell back with a cry of pain. As he got up he gave me a death glare,

"You little-biting at others like that will only cause you an even bigger punishment!" and tried to use Take-Down on me.

I dodged easily then successfully got my Bite on him causing him to give another cry in pain. He tried to shake me off but I hung on, when he finally got me off he shot a Water Gun in my eyes blinding me for a second, through my clouded eyes I saw Kra whip his tail, then his whole gang began to attack me all at once.

I closed my eyes as I felt the blows come by one by one, knocking me around. I felt myself fall to ground, when, I didn't know, all I felt was intense pain throughout my body

"Haha! Can't take a few Tackles, and Scratches? You really are a weakling!" Kra said, then turned his blue body around and stalked off, signaling for his gang to follow. They turned around while spitting near me or giving me one final hit.

"Tch," I murmured under my breath, then said a few colorful things about them as I got up. Somehow I managed to summon up the strength to climb up the tree. I settled on the highest branch and looked over to the village. I saw my house, and Kra's little gang separating in the Evoria Square. I sighed, today's beating was a bit worse than others…maybe it would've been a little less painful if I didn't resist. I looked over past the village boundaries and saw the Grassy Swamp Forest.

"If I got through there, I could see past this little village and into the big world, where I could possibly form my own path out there," I thought my imagination going wild.

"Heya!"

Aaaaah the fresh wind of another area.

"Excuse me?"

I could have all sorts of adventures out there.

"HELLO?!" I heard someone yell through my daydreaming.

"Huh?" I looked over to see an Espeon, an extremely beautiful girl one in fact, specially the eyes, they had some kind of sparkle in them.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked.

"Eh, um er ah" I started to stutter, just coming out from my daydream world, and going into the pretty eyes of another gets me all tongue-twisted.

"Hm?" she said, cocking her head to the left, Rargh! Stop acting all cute on me!

"I um, tend to hang out here, yeah," I replied.

"Oh, then that would explain why you had to get through Kra's group!" The Espeon said.

"Scuse' me? How'd you know?" I asked.

"Some of the girls there invited me to see some "cool people beat down that Umbreon"" She said.

"Ah…"

"Oh! Don't take that personally! I didn't enjoy watching that!" She said frantically.

"Oh…"

"...Ah! You're hurt!" She said to me.

"Huh? Oh that's no problem it'll heal," I replied.

"No! No! I'll heal it!" She said, and proceeded to use her Morning Sun move on me, healing me.

"Um, thanks..." I said.

"No problem!" She replied. "So…can I sit here with you? It's a real pretty sight,"

I looked over to her, 'Yeah, sure!" I said to her.

"Yay!" she said as she came over and sat near me. "I'm Evo! Evo the Espeon!"

"Shiro, Shiro the Umbreon." I mumbled.  
"Everybody said you're just weirdo here, but I don't think that way of you, you're more like us than the others said," Evo told me.

"…" Nobody has ever said that to me before, that was a first.

After that encounter Evo and I came quick friends, I realized my daily life (minus the bullying and constant looking down on) was more like Evo's than I realized. However, you know, I'm constantly looked down in this village, so…nobody liked how I was with an extremely refined Espeon like Evo, however, somehow she stuck around me, though sometimes she was forced to leave me sometimes, she still stayed around whenever possible. I always smile at the fact at that. But all things have to come to an end eventually, which is why Evo ultimately was pulled away from me by her (surprise, surprise) parents.

However, that was a day I had a good ol' problem myself. MY parents had a problem with me, the cause of it? Well, that day when I entered my home, I looked inside to see and hear my parents fighting.

"He's not gonna be much of problem!" I heard my mom say.

"NO! I'm not having another one of those dark ones in my family!" My dad yelled back.\

I looked over between them, and what I saw was,

One

Single

Pokemon Egg.

So, I did what was for the best.

I ultimately decided to leave the village.

**Ryota: AAAANNND end! That was it for the first chapter! Don't worry about Shiro! He'll be just fine! The next chapter will be in for quite a surprise! Anyways, how'd you guys like my new story? Don't forget to Review, Fave, Or Follow!**

**By the way, my Espeon and Umbreon won't make an Egg in PKMN Pearl…is that natural?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Black Moon Chapter 2**

**Ryota: Welcome to the 2****nd**** chapter of The Black Moon! So I didn't really like my summary so I ended up changing it. You all remember what happened last chapter right? Well, Let's Commence!**

**Disclaimer- No own Pokemon**

**Shiro-Umbreon, Calm Nature. Level 31 **

**Evo-Espeon, Quirky Nature, Level 30**

* * *

**The Black Moon Chapter 2**

* * *

I trotted to the outskirts of town; it was the dead of the night, so no one would notice me at the time. When I got to the outskirts of town I searched through the bushes around me until I got to my secret pile. When I finally found it I dug into it and dragged out the bag that was hidden there. I put this bag here filled with all the necessary needs to travel in case something required me to travel, and with my situation, it was pretty required, but from here on out, I'm going to be an Explorer!

I slung my bag onto my waist and turned back, my old hometown…I was gonna miss some factors of it, my Mom's garden, my favorite black tree in the nearby woods, the learning in school, and Evo, one of my first friends. My thoughts wandered very far into her, it was as if I could see her pink outline from here.

Wait.

I REALLY do see a pink outline from here.

And it's walking over to where I am.

….Wait, so that WASN'T a figment of my imagination!?

I hid into a nearby bush, and watched Evo, what was she doing in the outskirts?

"Errrm, this is the outskirts huh? Past that Swamp, I'll be able to go into the open." I heard Evo say to herself.

She turned around, "I'm sure gonna miss my hometown, the school, some of my buddies, that special little forest, and my friend Shiro too," Evo said.

"Wait, WHAT?!" I yelled as I jumped out of the bushes.

"Eek!" Evo exclaimed, startled.

"Uuuh," I stuttered, man I should've never jumped out like that.

"Oh! Shiro! What are you doing here?!" Evo exclaimed.

"I could ask the same to you," I replied.

"Huh? I'm uh…. Simply enjoying the outside here!" Evo said.

"Here? In the outskirts?" I asked her.

"Well, what are YOU doing here!?" Evo asked me.

"Me eh…uh, simply…enjoying the outside?" I said to her sheepishly.

Evo sighed, "Okay, how about this, on the count of 3 we'll both say what we're actually doing here," She said.

Huh? Should I really do this?

"1…"

Wait! Wait! I haven't even agreed!

"2…"

I'm not gonna say a thing NOT SAY A THING!

"3!"

"I'm going to leave to village to become an Explorer!" We both said in unison.

Eh?

"YOU'RE-!"

* * *

"Aaaaah, So that's why you're leaving," Evo said to me.

"…..Yeah," I replied. "Why are you leaving?"

"Hm! I'm tired of everybody there treating me like some kind of queen or something! It's annoying! So I'm leaving to show the world how strong this Pokemon can be!" Evo said with her head held high.

"Oh…." She has self-confidence, heh, lucky girl.

"So…mind if we travel together?" Evo asked me.

"What?" I asked her startled by the question.

"Traveling together would be more beneficial than traveling alone right? Besides, it'd be nice to have someone to talk and be around with on a trip, and we could form our own Exploration Team!" Evo exclaimed.

"…" I thought about it, that would be nice…, but no telling how things will go, after all, she never proved that she can fend for herself.

"….A test first," I told her.

"Hm?"

"I want to see if you can fight for yourself here," I said to her.

She looked over to me, and then smiled, "Alright! I accept!" she exclaimed and got into a battle pose.

I got into my battle pose as well and analyzed her.

We seemed to do nothing but stare at each other for a while, I looked into her eyes, it showed no hesitation but a simple long sparkly glowing look. Before I knew she moved, somewhere, then Slammed me down. I tried to push her off, but man it was tough! She had a strong hold on me!

I finally managed to get her off by sending a Shadow Ball to her, which she quickly dodged but jumped off of me.

"Tch, she's pretty good," I mumbled to myself, she seriously was good, lowering my guard with Leer and attacking me while it was down, and her eyes seemed to have a bigger affect on the skill too.

"Too right I am!" I heard her say, and then I felt something hit me out of nowhere. Evo seems to attack surprisingly and relentlessly.

I got up to charge at her, she shot a Psybeam at me but I dodged it by using a quick Dig. I burrowed under and waited for the right chance to attack. I waited, and waited, and waited in one spot to feel that one vibration that tells Evo's above me.

Then, at that one split second, I felt it, the vibration of someone above me, I jumped out as quick as possible and charged into the body above me, and slammed it on the ground,

Only to find out it was a small bush.

Then, I felt a psychic wave hit me from behind and fling me away, I hit the ground hard. I looked up to see Evo with a triumphant look.

"This isn't over!" I said as I dug back down.

I waited silently, and then I heard another vibration, I dug up as fast as possible and smash hard into whatever was there,

Which was another Log? What is she? A Pokemon Ninja?

I turned around to see her stifling a giggle.

"Grrrr," I growled and shot a Shadow Ball at her, not, I shot it at the ground to create a bunch of smoke, and then I tackled into her with all my might. I knew I came in contact with Evo when I heard her "Hhh!?" and then I shot one single Shadow Ball with all my might at her. She flew a little farther away from me from the impact.

When the smoke cleared I looked around for Evo, only to see her lying down on the ground. I ran over to her.

"Evo! Evo! Are you okay?! I might've token it a bit too far! I'm sorry if I did!" I yelled out to her as I ran. I looked over to her body. Okay, there are her legs, the torso, and the face…had a gleeful look with a tongue-sticking-out-fooling-smile. Then I realized what she was doing. She jumped up and slammed an Iron Tail down on me, and then I felt that familiar death-hold on me.

"Geez Shiro, way to treat a girl while you're battling her," She said to me as she let me go.

I grunted in response.

"So, I won the battle here, so, does that mean we can travel, and form an Exploration Team together?" Evo asked me.

I pondered a little while.

"Hey! I won the battle, so you have to keep your end of the deal!" Evo said.

I know, I know, no need to get your fur in a huddle.

"So…?"

"….Fine, but we have to register for an Official Exploration Team first," I told her.

"Yay! We're gonna have bunches of fun adventures together Shiro!" Evo exclaimed.

"You're sure of leaving? You'll be sacrificing a lot." I said to her.

Evo snorted, "Sacrificing? More like getting rid of weaknesses, besides I get to travel with someone who doesn't treat me like some pestered princess!" She said as she nudged me.

I sweatdropped when she said that, and wondered how the future would give in our journey.

* * *

**Ryota: And that's chapter 2! So now Shiro and Evo are traveling together, ain't that great?! We've got more characters coming in soon! Stay tuned for the next chapter of The Black Moon and don't forget to Review, Fave, or Follow!**

**By the way, this story's gonna take a more logical turn on Pokemon Attacks, so most of all Pokemon Characters will have the basic-move set depending on how they move and look (Ex. Shiro is an Umbreon, so he'll have moves like Tackle, Scratch, Tail Whip etc. that are pretty usable without even knowing it)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Black Moon Chapter 3**

**Ryota: Nothing to say but the Disclaimer….XP**

**Disclaimer: Ryota does not own Pokemon…..yep.**

**Shiro-Umbreon, Calm Nature, Level 31**

**Evo-Espeon, Quirky Nature, Level 30**

* * *

I knew I was leaving, but I never expected to be traveling with someone, especially that someone being a friend of mine. But she proved herself to be a capable Pokemon, and I guess that's good enough of a travel buddy to have.

Evo and I were walking through the Grass Swamp Forest dungeon and fighting savage Pokemons that attacked us as we traveled through the dungeon. This dungeon was called the Grass Swamp Forest for a reason; most of the Pokemon here loved swampy and wet forests so they tended to leave us all muddy and dirty after a battle.

After taking down another Marshtomp I turned over to Evo to see how she was doing while I shook mud off of me. Evo was following close behind, but was having trouble carrying my (or as she said "our") item bag. She kept on asking if she could carry the bag over, and over, and over, and over again, it got so annoying that I had to simply just give it to her.

"Um, are you doing okay?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm doing great! It's great to go through a battle workout!" Evo replied.

"No, no, no, no, I was talking about the bag, is it too heavy for you? I'll carry it if you like," I offered her.

Evo looked at me, then began to glared at me, and then she began to emit a scary psychic aura from her body.

"Are you saying I'm too weak and fragile to simply carry a bag?!" She growled at me.

I twitched and shook my head quickly. "No! No! Of course not! I was just er, being polite! Yeah! It's rude to let the girl carry the load!" I said hurriedly.

Evo's psychic aura calmed down immediately.

"Awww that's so sweet Shiro! But I'm able to carry the bag thank you!" Evo said with a smile.

I sweat dropped and nodded with a confused smile, "What happened here?" I thought as we continued to walk along.

"Oh!" Evo exclaimed.

"Huh!?" I looked over to her; Evo had some kind of shock on her face as she stared at a rustling bush near us.

"Whose there?!" I growled.

"Nrrrrrr…." The creature in the bush growled. "Nrrr-Aaaaah!" I heard a squeaky battle cry as something pounced onto me and pushed me to the ground. I barely had time to react as I pushed the creature off and me and held it down to the ground.

When my eyesight turned back to normal I saw a small Eevee struggling at my paws.

"Hrr! Hup! Let me go you barbarian!" The Eevee said. By the looks of it, the Eevee wasn't anymore than a child, and not really one of the native wild enemies in the forest.

"Yukari! What are you doing here?!" Evo exclaimed.

"Yukari? Evo knows this Eevee?" I thought to myself.

The Eevee, now known as Yukari, looked up to Evo. "Evo! I found you!" Yukari exclaimed.

"You were looking for me?" Evo asked Yukari.

Yukari nodded, "Yeah! You promised that when you would leave and go out into the world you would take me with you!" she said.

"Oh, um, well you see-" Evo began.

"What are you doing with HIM?" Yukari asked pointing a paw at me.

"What do you mean by saying "HIM" like that about me!?" I asked Yukari.

"You're the no-good Umbreon in our village right?! What are you gonna do to my older sister?!" Yukari said accusingly to me.

"Older sister?" I said questioningly.

Evo sighed, "I guess introductions are needed, ahem, Shiro, this is my little sister, Yukari, Yukari, this is my friend Shiro who I'm traveling with and starting an Exploration Team with." Evo said.

"Traveling?! I thought you were gonna have both of us go?!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Ah, well this kind of…just happened, besides you would've been safer in the village," Evo said to Yukari.

"Don't treat me like that! I can care for myself finely!" Yukari exclaimed "And I don't like how you're traveling and starting an Exploration Team with HIM"

"Ugh, for the last time, don't address me like that, say it regularly, "him" or "Shiro" even "that Umbreon" would've been fine," I complained.

"Quiet Shiro, we're trying to think of a solution here," Evo scolded me.

I rolled my eyes, at this rate, we won't be able to get to the next village by morning, and as much as it pained me to do I had to say it.

"Why don't you just let Yukari travel with us? If she got this far unscathed on her own here, this might be a good experience for her, and if she can't take it she can always go back," I suggested.

"Yeah! That's right! I'm goo-WAIT! I'm not taking that from YOU!" Yukari said.

I slammed my face onto a nearby tree.

"I think that's a great idea Shiro! Come on Yukari! You'll still be able to travel with me and all! We'll finally all go on an exciting adventure!" Evo exclaimed.

Yukari sat there and thought, and thought, and thought, then finally, "FINE! Whatever, just don't expect me to cooperate with HIM," Yukari said indignantly

I slammed my face onto a nearby tree a 2nd time.

"Well, let's get going then,

* * *

After walking through a dungeon with an Eevee's glare and an Espeon's worried look, we entered very far into the dungeon. Yukari was a capable fighter as it turned out, and with Evo and I fighting alongside we were practically invincible.

Wait, why am I talking like Yukari was our leader?

Anyways, we were walking deeper through the forest when Yukari exclaimed,

"MAAAAN, how deep is this forest?!"

"It looks like we're nearly out of here thought, I think I can see a light up ahead," Evo said to her little sister.

" It seems to me that there IS a light there that looks like the exit to the forest, hm, if light's pouring through, then maybe it's morning already," I said.

"Really?! Come on! Let's hurry up then!" Yukari said as she began to run towards the exit while hitting my head down with her tail in the process.

"I swear she did that on purpose," I mumbled as I got up.

"Hold on! Yu-chan!" Evo called after Yukari and ran, knocking my head back down to the ground again.

"Now I think I can see the family resemblance…" I mumbled as I got up and ran after them.

We ran out through the exit to see a beautiful grass valley, I gazed in awe at how beautiful it looked and how the wind felt good on my face.

"Wow! That's such a pretty view!" Evo exclaimed.

"Hey look! There's a town down there!" Yukari said as she pointed at a distant town through the valley.

We ran over near to it as fast as possible, and saw a sign posted on the start of a road saying,

**Welcome to Metronome Village!**

"Metronome Village? Quite the peculiar name, well, anyways, we've got to go find a Poke Inn to stay at today, we're not gonna continue until tomorrow." I explained to them.

"Hey! Who made YOU the boss?!" Yukari asked rudely.

"Still talking to me like that huh? Well, it seems to be the most logical reason since we can look around town and rest up from our trek through Grass Swamp Forest. Thought I wouldn't expect a CHILD to understand," I said to Yukari.

"Hey! I may be a child, but I've got twice the brains you've got!" Yukari retaliated.

"Guys, guys, calm down, let's just go with Shiros plan and get a Poke Inn to stay at." Evo said.

"Humph!" Yukari and I turned away from each other.

We walked through the village, trying to find the cheapest place to stay at, in the end, we agreed on the Inn, "Nido Palace Inn" said to be popular and cheap.

When we walked into the front door, I saw a blur of Pink and Blue crash into Evo and I, knocking us down to the ground, -my face hitting the floor- and the cries of children.

"Ha! You're not as good as I!"

"I'll show you!"

I looked up to see 2 Nidoran, one blue another pink, tussling with each other.

"Nel! Nialler! Stop that immediately! You crashed into our customers!" an approaching Nidoqueen barked at the tussling Nidorans in a motherly tone. She walked over to us.

"Are you two alright? We're real sorry about this, I am Nora, one of the Innkeepers" The Nidoqueen said.

"It's no pro-OH! It's alright!" I was interrupted by Evo getting up and knocking my head to floor with her tail while she accepted the apology. I swear her family has some kind of crazy tail thing going on.

"Sis! You alright?" Yukari asked as she walked over

Evo nodded as I got up

"We're looking for a room to stay in, have you got 1 or 2 for us?" I asked.

"Yes, we have 2 rooms left, a single, and a double," Nora said.

"Well, then I'll ta-OOH! OOH! I'LL HAVE THE SINGLE!" Yukari interrupted me and took the single room at the last moment.

"Tch," was all I said as I looked away, that left Evo and me with the double, boy this was gonna be awkward…

"Hey! Stop dawdling Shiro! Come on already!" Evo exclaimed.

I realized I was standing in one spot thinking to myself for awhile while the Evo and Yukari were following Nora into their hall leading to the rooms.

"Right! Right! I'm coming!" I called back as I ran to catch up to them.

* * *

**Ryota: How was that for chapter 3? Any who, Yukari the Eevee wasn't really part of my plan of the story, but then I thought, "Eh? How bad could it be to add a younger sibling character?" then BAM Yukari was born. Anways, thanks for reading! Review, fave, and follow, and I'll have Yukari's info posted next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Black Moon chapter 4**

**Ryota: Mmhmm, its chapter 4….**

**Disclaimer: Ryota doesn't own Pokemon (nods)**

**Shiro-Umbreon - Calm Nature level 31**

**Evo-Espeon****-Quirky Nature Level 30**

**Yukari-Eevee****- Sassy Nature Level 22**

* * *

Nora, the Nidoqueen Innkeeper, led Evo, Yukari, and me to our rooms, which were conviently next to each other.

"So the young Eevees room is over there," Nora said pointing at the door to it, Yukari jumped in excitement and ran straight into the room. "And here's the room you two have" Nora said as she opened it. I looked in.

It was a decently made room, big, a bowl of water, windows, a small bowl of berries, and nicely made walls and flooring, there was one problem though.

There was only one bed.

"Um, excuse me, Mrs. Nora?" I asked cautiously trying not to say anything bad.

"Yes sir?" Nora asked.

"Um…there's only one bed….," I said.

"Oh! That's what's bothering you? We'll this is a couple's room! That's why it has the big size hm? This was the only room we had left and since you two looked like quite the cute little pair I gave you this room!" Nora explained.

My face hit the floor.

"W-We're not a pair! We're just going to form an Exploration Team together!" I exclaimed feeling my body heat up in embarrassment.

"Hmmmm, you might get together on the way tho-," Nora began to say but I interrupted her before she finished.

"THAT ISN'T A CONFIRMED STATEMENT!" I yelled while I began to bang my face on a nearby wall.

"Oh stop that Shiro! It's JUST A BED! It's probably not their fault anyways!" Evo said to me and promptly walked in.

I looked over to her, and then, slowly, and glumly, walked in. As I closed the door behind me I began to think it WAS their fault when Nora gave me a sly look from the crack of the door.

After taking a well deserved bath and eating a great dinner me, Yukari, and Evo went back to our rooms and prepared to get some rest for the night.

"Say…." Evo said to me.

"Hm?"

"Where exactly are we going to apply for an Exploration Team?" Evo asked me.

I looked over to her, "You didn't know? It's gonna be at New Crystal Town," I replied.

"New Crystal Town? Nice name," Evo said.

I nodded. "It's the next town on the map, but first we have to go through a dungeon, The Savanna Cave."

"Savanna Cave? I suspect it's a strange cave with that kind of name." Evo said in wonder.

"Yeah, it's an amazing cave. Despite being inside and nearly obtaining no sunlight or good nutrients, there's an abundance of grass and plants in it. It's a cave filled with a Savanna like setting, but much more narrower and maze-like." I explained.

"Wow, we better rest up then, don't want to get sleep in the middle of the dungeon!" Evo exclaimed.

"Yeah, night then," I said to her yawning.

"Aah, night" Evo yawned

.

I slept soundly after that, but was then awakened by someone nudging my back.

"Nrgh, what is it?" I asked groggily, knowing it was Evo.

"Hey, Shiro, it's, kinda cold and windy in here for some reason," Evo said shivering.

I noticed the air WAS cold after retrieving some of my senses that were sleeping.

"You mind if I…scoot a little closer?" she asked.

"Eh?!" I was fully awake now, "Er, uh, I have a better solution" I said as I got up and dug through my bag. After a little while I finally managed to pull out a rock with red crystals pointing out of it.

"What's that?" Evo asked me through the dark.

"It's a Heat Rock, if I rub it like this…" I said as I rubbed one side of the rock, "It'll glow and provide warmth,"

"Oh! Cool!" Evo exclaimed as I set down the glowing Heat Rock onto the middle of our bed.

"Yeah, night then," I said to her

"Night!" Evo said, and then she was out cold.

I was about to put my head down to sleep when I felt "that" feeling go through me, and I ran out to do my business as fast as possible.

Unknowingly to me there was a Nidoqueen hiding in the background going "Dwaaaah,"

* * *

"Shiro! Shiro!" I heard someone call my name as they nudged my back rapidly, and then some cold water on my face.

"Wha?!" I replied loudly as I opened my eyes, getting blinded by the sunlight pouring through the windows.

"Our Heat Rock is gone!" Evo exclaimed in panic.

"Our..?" Then I realized the situation, "My Heat Rock's gone?! It took me so long to get it!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, maybe it was stolen; we should report this to the Innkeepers!" Evo said.

"Got it, you wake Yukari up and I'll go report it," I ordered.

"Kay'!"

I ran over to the front of the Inn where a whole crowd of Pokemon were there, chattering together with serious faces. I walked up to the counter, and while I walked up I heard stuff like "It happened again," and "Why hasn't anybody caught them?".

I trotted up to Nora and asked,

"What's going on?"

Nora looked over to me, "Oh, right you're new to town aren't you? Well, you see, recently, there's been an outbreak of robberies going throughout the village and bunches of buildings getting graffiti on them," She sighed, "We don't know who's responsible, and the Pokemon Justice Confederation has been investigating for awhile, many Explorers have tried catching the thieves or thief, but always turned out unsuccessful." Nora looked down to her counter, "At this rate the town's gonna go out of business. Have you been robbed too?" she asked me.

"Oh, um, yeah," I replied.

"I'm really sorry about this then," Nora said, and bowed her head.

"Oh! It really wasn't your fault!" I replied instantly.

"Thank you, you're such a good young one," she said to me.

I nodded, "Thank you for the information ma'am" I said to Nora as walked outside.

"You be careful!" She called after me.

I walked outside the door with many thoughts going through my head. Stolen possessions? Graffiti on buildings? All quite strange to me, we should start moving away from here as soon as possible.

"I'll probably find another Heat Rock anyways," I thought to myself.

I felt someone nudge me from behind. I turned around to find Evo.

"Where's Yukari?" I asked.

"She's inside, eating breakfast," She replied. "I heard about all the bad happenings in the town,"

"Yeah, I did too," I replied.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Evo asked me.

"Yeah, let's leave this to-" I began to say but was interrupted.

"Let's try to catch those thieve!" Evo exclaimed at me.

"Wha-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" I yelled in shock.

* * *

**Ryota: Yep! That's chapter 4! Things are gonna heat up the next few chapters! You guys best get into the action-packed mood! Whatever that is.**

**Review, Fave, and Follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Black Moon Chapter 5**

**Ryota: EOC….exams are nearing me…. I really should be studying….**

**Disclaimer: Ryota does not own Pokemon…obviously**

**Shiro****-Umbreon- Level 31 Calm Nature**

**Evo**** - Espeon-Level 30 Quirky Nature**

**Yukari**********-Eevee- Level 22 Sassy Nature

* * *

**The Black Moon Chapter 5**

* * *

"We're going to catch those bandits!" Evo exclaimed.

"Wha-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! THAT WAS THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT I HAD IN MIND! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I yelled, and then breathed, calming myself down. "Do you have the slightest inkling of where they are and what we're up against?" I asked her.

"Nope! Not a single thing!" Evo said with a smile.

"…"

"Come on! Don't you want your Heat Rock back?" Evo whined.

"We could always find ano-" I began, but was interrupted by Evo like always.

"This could test ourselves to see if we're up to form an Exploration Team and it might make our team look good when we register!" Evo said to me.

"Hrrm," I murmured then pondered the thought, and then I turned around.

"Come on, we're going" I said.

"Where?" Evo asked me.

"We're gonna scout for info on these robberies." I said to her.

"Oh….Good!" She exclaimed then followed behind

So, after restocking our bag (Which surprisingly still had some P left after the robbing), making sure Yukari stayed within the village, and scouting for info, we came to one conclusion about the robberies.

Nothing.

We knew not a single thing about those bandits other than the fact that they steal items during the night, and always leave graffiti on every place they rob. It was quite frustrating. Evo gave me a confused look, "So nobody actually KNOWS about ANYTHING about these Pokemon?" She sighed in disappointment.

I pondered our current info. Night…and Graffiti….Night….Night…they only appear during the night! That's it!

"Evo," I said her name in excitement

"Huh? What?" She replied.

"I know what we have to do here." I said

"Yeah, what?" Evo asked me.

Every single piece of my plan was summed up in one sentence.

"We're going to have….a Stakeout." I answered

"A….Stakeout?" Evo said while looking at me in confusion.

"Stakeout," I replied, hoping she got wind of my plan.

"….Stakeout?" Evo repeated, still clearly confused.

I sighed, "Yes, a stakeout, since the bandits always attack at night, we're gonna wait for them to appear into the middle of the night and attack them there." I explained.

"….Oh! A Stakeout!" Evo exclaimed.  
I gave a heavy sigh

* * *

It was a Full Moon that night, ironically. Problem with the full moon is that my yellow fur seems to glow uncontrollably all night on and off. I can control it on regular nights, but it always went crazy on the night of Full Moon. This kind of "skill" complicated things here, since it was an extremely eye-catching sight. So when I began to glow I did what came naturally.

I jumped into a bush, hoisted it up, and began walking while carrying it.

"Eh? Shiro? Are we hiding already?" Evo asked when she saw me.

"Uuuuh…No?" I replied.

Then I felt the rustling of my bush-costume thing. When I turned around I saw Evo staring at me in awe.

"Wow! I didn't know you could do THAT Shiro!" Evo exclaimed when she saw me. "How can you do that?" She asked.

"..Um. Okay, I'll make it quick," I breathed in, "My yellow stripes tend to glow during the middle of night or when moonlight is shined on it, I can usually control it well on regular nights, but it tends to go crazy on the night of Full Moon," I finished hurriedly and breathed out.

Evo just stared at me in confusion.

"Forget it! We have a mission at hand!" I said.

"It's kinda hard to forget when you're staring at it" Evo mumbled.

I pretended not to hear that comment as I looked through the bush.

"By the way, where'd did you put Yukari?" I asked her.

"Oh, you really worry about her despite how you two treat each other huh?" Evo asked me happily while she continued to stare at my fur.

I snorted.

"Ugh, fine, I kept her inside her room at the Inn." Evo said to me, frustration sewn in her tone.

It was a REAL long wait for something to happen, so I tried to do stuff to entertain myself, try to calm down my glowing fur, get into whispered conversations with Evo, etc. We were getting through our berry meals when Evo said,

"Brrrr, it's gotten quite cold and windy," and promptly took it onto herself to move closer to me. I didn't notice however, since I was complicating what was happening, it was the midnight, everyone should be asleep now. Why aren't they coming? And what was with this wind? It felt really strong and …..**created. **

In realization I looked up to the sky, there were 2 distinct figures in front of the moon, flapping their wings hard, and then I felt a swift movement around us. I turned around to see a shadow pass by our bush, and on the grass were some droplets of red paint.

I turned over to Evo, hoping that she noticed something else, but when I looked at her I gave a shocked face to see that she was _sleeping, _to make things worse she was _drooling_ on my fur!

"Oi! Evo! Hey Evo! Wake up! Something's happening!" I whispered loudly in her ear hurriedly.

"Wha? Morning already?" she replied drowsily rubbing her paw on her face.

I had no time now to break her out of her sleepy state so I just started after the perpetrators.

"Hey! Hey! Shiro! Where are you going?!" I heard Evo call after me as I ran off.

I ignored her call and ran towards the silhouette near the Nido Kingdom Inn. As I got closer I saw a white furred Pokemon with head fur that seemed like a artist's hat and a tail dripping with paint-a Smeargle. I saw him drawing on the building with his tail on the walls and grabbing items being thrown out through the window and blown towards him if it went off course.

Hmph, so that's how it went.

They were a band of thieves, 2 flying Pokemon causing a whirlwind to get the items being thrown out successfully out of the window by another accomplice that goes in, while the Smeargle grabs the item and bags the stolen treasure.

I need to stop them, **NOW.**

I used Dig and snuck up on the busy Smeargle, and when I got close enough, I pounced on to it. The Smeargle, completely taken by surprise, was tackled to the ground by me.

"Stop this! **Now!" **I roared at it.

It just smirked at me and looked away. I was getting _really _annoyed with him and was about to sink my Bite into him when I heard a screech from above. I looked up in time to see a Noctowl flying towards me with a glare and getting his beak ready to use Peck attack on me. Luckily I managed to dodge just in time, but that caused me to let go of the Smeargle.

I saw a small blue Pokemon jump out of the window and jump on the back of the Noctowl swiftly. I managed to catch a glimpse of what it was before it was blocked off by the Noctowl's wings-a Machop. The Smeargle jumped up as well onto a black-blue feathered bird Pokemon-a Swellow.

I was about pounce on one, but was cut short as the Swellow and Noctowl gave one giant flap with their wings and flew off, blowing me a short while away before I could pierce my fangs into them and hit the floor instead.

I got up growling and cleaned myself as I got up from the ground. I looked over to see Evo, fully awake, catching up to me.

"Your late," I said to her with a glare.

"Sorry, not much of a night person," the Espeon said.

"Hmph, anyways I found out where the bandits went. They're headed for "Cries Forest" east of here." I explained to her. "We have to get going _now._"

"Cries Forest? You mean that forest around here everybody avoids because of the violent bird Pokemon there?" Evo asked me.

"Someone was listening when I was asking around about the surrounding areas." I mumbled to myself. "Yeah, that's why it would be the perfect hideout," I finished, then ran towards the forest, with my friend running along beside.

* * *

**Ryota: Whew! That was chapter 5 huh? Hope you enjoyed it. Just spoiling one part of the next chapter, Shiro and Evo will meet a friend to help them with their troubles…..**

**Pleeeeaaaaasssssse Review…..and Fave…and Follow….and Review…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Black Moon Chapter 6**

**Heya guys! I'm gonna stop doing the "Ryota:" thing because, well it gets kinda annoying to type! Anyways, here's chapter 6 of The Black Moon, a lot of plot stuff is going into the next few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: No own Pokemon…and Mystery Dungeons.**

**Shiro-Umbreon- Level 31 Calm Nature**

**Evo- Espeon-Level 30 Quirky Nature**

**Yukari-Eevee- Level 22 Sassy Nature**

**?-?-Level? ? Nature  
**

* * *

Evo and I had a lot of trouble getting through Cries Forest since there was much more violent bird Pokemon in there than usual.

"Why were there so many coming at us?" I thought as I used Shadow Ball on an attacking Pidgeot. I have no idea how long it took us to get to the Waypoint of the dungeon.

"It should be a good time to rest up here," I said to Evo. "We can rest here a little longer since the bandits are probably gonna stay in their base somewhere in this dungeon probably till morning or past that time,"

The Espeon nodded at me. As we wandered around the Waypoint of the dungeon to see if we could find anything useful Evo called behind me-

"Shiro! Look! There's someone injured over there!"

"What?!" I exclaimed as I turned around. When I looked over to where Evo was pointing I saw white furred wolf-like Pokemon with what seemed like a blue blade coming out of his head.

"Eek! That's an Absol! They're supposed to bring disasters and bad luck…at least in the rumors and books!" Evo squealed.

An Absol, I read about them, the dark type "disaster Pokemon", said to be evil and bring complete disasters in some books, said to appear where disasters are about to happen to warn them. To me, I think the latter makes much more sense. However, what struck me strange was that WHY an Absol was in Cries Forest which was a bird Pokemon habitat.

I cautiously approached closer to him and nudged him with my paw, that was when I realized his body was really battered and injured and his breathing was ragged.

"Hey! Hey! You okay? Hang in there! Evo! Give me an Oran Berry from our bag!" I ordered her frantically.

"Right! Okay, Here! Hurry!" Evo told me as she passed me the berry.

Hopefully this would work. I pushed the Oran Berry next to his face and waited. The Absol twitched his nose, then sniffed to take in the scent, and then in an instant he jumped up and pounced onto the Oran Berry and gobbled it up quickly.

"Aaaaaah! Thanks! If you didn't give me that I wouldn't know what I would do!" the Absol said as he looked over to me with a satisfied face.

"Uh, yeah, no problem," I replied and looked over to him, "What's your name?"

"I'm Axel! Axel the Absol!" Axel exclaimed.

Axel looked at me, then to Evo, then back at me.

"You guys a couple or something?" Axel asked me.

I slammed my face on the Kangaskahn rock. Why does EVERYBODY come to that conclusion when they see us?!

"Moving on," I said avoiding the subject, "Why are you here?"

"Oh, errm, think you guys can listen to a guy's problem for a sec?" Axel asked us.

I thought about this, Evo and I were on our way to catch bandits so we might not have time, but they probably won't wake up till MUCH later so I expect we had time, and besides, this guy might help us.

"Sur-" I began but was cut off by Evo.

"Of course we will! I thought all Absols were scary! Seems I was wrong!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, thanks," Axel replied. "Anyways, first of all, I had a home here in Cries Forest,"

"Here? But it's full of bird Pokemon. You wouldn't fit into it," I said to Axel.

"I wouldn't really fit in anywhere else either, other Pokemons don't like our kind since we tend to appear before or after disasters, making Pokemon think we're the cause of it," Axel explained.

"Sounds slightly familiar" I thought.

"Moving on, I had quite the peaceful hideout here in this forest, a small, enclosed, and perfectly hidden home, but then, these BOZOs came in, beat and drove me out of my own home, and I've been trying to get my home back this whole time," Axel finished.

"Hmmmm, what Pokemons attacked you?" I asked him, hoping it was a connection to our problem.

"Yeah, there were 2 big bird Pokemon there, a Noctowl and Swellow I think, and there were 4 others, 1 of them being a Smeargle I think," Axel listed.

It MUST be them; my suspicions grew with this information.

"Evo, you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked her.

"I…think so…" Evo replied.

"That must be where those gang of bandits are!" we said in unison.

"Eh?! What bandits?!" Axel asked in surprise.

"There have been nightly raids and thievery in Metrone Village a little away from this forest and so we're trying to catch them!" Evo explained to Axel.

"Oh! So you guys are an Exploration Team?" Axel asked us.

"Not yet, but we're going to be one soon," I answered.

"Then allow me to accompany you on this mission, I'll support you here through thick and thin if you'll have me!" Axel said dramatically, "I need to get my home back anyways," he added.

"Sure!" Evo replied. "Yay! We have another team member! Isn't this great Shiro?" Evo asked me.

"Yeah…" I mumbled. Wasn't he just joining us to get his home back? It's not like he's completely on our team. Oh well, at least we'll be helping another Pokemon like any Exploration Team would.

With that thought all 3 of us delved deeper into the dungeon.

As we continued onwards throughout the dungeon I asked Axel,

"Where exactly is your home they stole?"

"It should be somewhere near the deepest part of the forest," he answered.

"Not really a smart move, since all we have to do is just go to the deepest part of the dungeon," I said.

"It's hidden, so only so few can find it." Axel replied.

"Great! Let's pick up the pace then!" Evo exclaimed then sprinted off while Axel and I rushed after her.

After many attacks from bird Pokemon, falling into many, many traps, and facing the horrid "Monster House" we finally managed to reach the deepest part of the dungeon.

Axel and I were breathing heavily and felt dead-tired, but Evo…was not tired at all! What is she!? Did she eat some kind of Violent seed or Quick seed or something?

"Alright let's go in!" Evo exclaimed as we found the entrance the hideout and prepared to enter, but I stopped her before she took another step.

"Hold on Evo, let's wait till morning for the attack, me and Axel are really tired from the dungeon." I said to her.

Evo rolled her eyes, "Fine, but I just can't wait to get my paws on them! I'll-" Evo said many violent things after that, and then she looked at us, "Humph! I thought male Pokemon were tougher! Maybe I'm wrong!" Then she lay down to take a nap. I sighed and looked over to Axel to see a amused expression on his face.

"She's a handful," I told him.

"Yup, I can see that," he replied, then laid his head down to rest as well.

I gave another heavy sigh and lay down to look at the moon. That was when I noticed that my fur wasn't glowing in the moonlight. Maybe it worked differently in Mystery Dungeons. With that thought I began to doze off.

* * *

**And so introduces a new character~**

**Review Fave and Follow please~**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Black Moon Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon and the sorts….**

**Shiro-Umbreon- Level 32 Calm Nature**

**Evo- Espeon-Level 31 Quirky Nature**

**Yukari-Eevee- Level 22 Sassy Nature**

**Axel-Absol-Level 34 Lax Nature**

* * *

**The Black Moon Chapter 7**

* * *

It was the morning of our raid of the bandits den, and all of us (especially Evo) were raring to go.

"Come on! Come on! Let's barge straight in and beat all of them down!" Evo exclaimed, jumping a little bit.

"Shush! You'll get us noticed! We have to sneak in and attack while their guard is down" I whispered to her.

"Shiro's right," Axel said. "We have to take them by surprise or else we might lose, and who knows what will happen to us after that."

I shivered at the thought. "Yeah! Now come on! Follow me! I found a secret route that we can use from the back when I scouted around the base." I whispered.

I led the two to a small patch of bushes that I found when I scouted around earlier that led to a small passageway to the back of their base. I silently crawled through the bushes, and then motioned for the others to follow suit with my tail.

We treaded as quietly and stealthily as possible until Evo broke the silence, "Are we there yet?" Evo whispered.

"Nearly," I replied.

"Nearly?! Let's just blast a hole somewhere then attack!" Evo exclaimed.

Axel and my furs stood on end at Evo's loud voice. We heard something shuffling close by. I walked a little ahead to see an opening and some Pokemon blocking as to what looked like an entrance of some sort.

"Did you hear something?" The big bird Pokemon, now identified as the Swellow I saw before, asked his companion.

"Yeah, I think so," The companion, the Smeargle replied.

"It might be that stupid Umbreon we saw last night!" Swellow said.

My eyes turned into a scowl at what he said and I was about to pounce when Axel told me to calm down, and then we heard,

"Or maybe it's that idiot of an Absol! Can't he see this place no longer belongs to him, but us!?" The Smeargle said indignantly. Axel growled next to me, Evo then said,

"Hey calm down, you two are giving off really dark auras," she told us. I calmed down at her voice and I tapped for Axel to do the same. I signaled for them to approach a little closer. It seemed they were blocking a door of some kind of, probably to the inside of the base.

I handed a Sleep Seed to my partners, "When I count to 3, throw these seeds at them," I told them to do. They nodded. "This has to be precise, and even if you miss, they'll be distracted that's when you go wild and barrage them with attacks until they faint," I explained to them. Evo gave a devilish smile at that, and Axel just nodded in understanding, but a little vigorously.

"Okay, 1..."

"2"

"3!" I yelled, and all 3 of us threw our seeds at the guarding Pokemon. One managed to get into the Swellow's mouth and he was out cold, however, the Smeargle was quick and dodged it.

"What was that?!" he said to himself.

"NOW!" I ordered loudly and all 3 of us bombarded the Smeargle with Tackles, Scratches, Slams, and other physical attacks as we could until he was out too.

"Whew! That was fun!" Evo said, bouncing up a little. I just nodded in response.

Axel looked over to me, "What do you suggest we do now? Barge in and attack?" he asked me.

I examined the wall-door thing, from what I observed, there's a big door on the wall while the sides were covered in undergrowth with 2 trees looming over from the corners.

"Hold on for a bit, I'm gonna check from the top of that tree. Tie up those guys with vines while I'm at it." I told Axel and Evo as I climbed up one of the trees. I unsheathed the claws I tend to not really use much, and climbed up, and up, and up, the tree. When I thought I climbed up high enough, I jumped onto a nearby branch and looked down.

First thought: Wow I climbed up high.

Second though: There was no house to the bandits hideout/ Axels home.

That was quite strange, a hideout with no roof. As I looked a little farther I saw that there was a back entrance to the base. We could go through that way, but before that I had to take a look at our opponents.

I climbed a little lower and looked down. Bags of treasure were scattered everywhere, and sleeping on some beds there was an Arcanine, Noctowl, Machop, and Mightyena. I also saw something that looked like a throne a little off to the corner of the room; however, it wasn't filled with anyone. They were still asleep, so that was good for us. I climbed a down the tree, then jumped off it to land beside me teammates.

"What'd you find?" Axel asked me.

"Well your "home" doesn't have a roof" I replied.

"Oh, yeah, it was nice to sleep with the fresh air out, but I had to build a fort to survive the rain though," Axel replied.

"There also seems to be a kind of entrance from the rear of the base that leads straight into it." I finished.

"Behind huh? I made that passageway so I could escape if there was some kind disaster happening within the forest or something." Axel said.

I looked over to Evo to see if she was listening. She had a twitching tail, and had a determined face, as if she wanted to just barge in and roar at all the Pokemon in there, of course that would ruin our whole plan.

"Are we going yet?" Evo asked.

Not wanting to make a big rustling noise to wake the enemies, we began to walk around the base until we saw the passageway I was talking about. All three of us walked into the passageway, which turned into a slow creep as we felt us getting closer and closer to our opponents, close enough to hear their snoring.

"On the count of 3, we attack with all our force, attack ANYONE that's currently sleeping, okay?" I told the 2 behind me. They nodded excitedly.

"1….2…." however, before I could say "3" Axel & Evo already pounced on 2 of the bandits. The Mightyena and Machop yelped in surprise as they were brought down to the ground by them. The Arcanine and Noctowl were beginning to awaken so I sighed and acted quickly. I ran up and used "Glare" on the Arcanine, paralyzing it instantly, and "Shadow Balled" the Noctowl, damaging it immensely since I've used the move so many times and trained it up nicely.

Our battle was actually going great for quite awhile; the Mightyena was being pushed around by Axels "Iron Tails" and Evo was beating the Machop badly with her "Psychics" and I was battling the Noctowl and Arcanine solo by using "Dig" on Arcanine and using Shadow Ball a lot on Noctowl.

As I said before, we were fighting great for _awhile. _That's because we didn't meet their **LEADER. **As we knocked out each of our targets I heard a rumble coming from the ground. After that I saw Axel being flung away.

"Aaagh!" I heard Axel howl in pain.

I turned around to see a Garchomp jump out from the ground and land with a loud ***SLAM***. Evo attempted to charge and attack it, but was hopelessly flung away by him. Evo hit the floor with a ***thud* **and groaned (to my relief) in pain, showing she was still alive, and tried to get up, but failed to. I noticed the Garchomp coming closer and closer to Evo.

I acted on impulse and charged at the Garchomp and shot a Shadow Ball with as much energy I could give it. It hit its target and the Garchomp slid away with a surprised "Hrrk!?" and hit the wall, breaking through it. I ran over to Evo.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just can't…move my knee." She replied.

I looked at her in worry, and then looked around for Axel. When I found him he was staggering towards us.

"Nice Shadow Ball," he said to me. "However, I don't think that'll keep him down though." as he pointed his head to where the Garchomp hit. I looked over and saw that the Garchomp burst out of the whole with remnants of the wall flying off him as he lifted his head up and roared, and then he looked at us with a menacing look and growled threateningly.

"No backing out now huh?" I said as I got into a battle pose. "Axel, take care of Evo, I've got this bastard myself."

"Don't be reckless! This guy's crazy strong! You'll need support!" Axel exclaimed.

"Che, I need to make myself stronger so I won't have to depend on others all the time, I know he's crazy strong Axel. He's the leader, the boss, the one that's supposed to sit on that throne here."

"Shiro," Evo said my name behind me. I turned around,

"Take Axels support, you'll need it." She said. She stared into my eyes in with clear worry, and then I looked at Axel, his eyes were filled with burning determination.

I nodded in understanding.

"Alright! Come on!" I exclaimed and then Axel and I charged with a loud battle cry.

* * *

**Review, fave, and follow please….if anybody even reads this XD It's gonna get real intense next chapter…probably. **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Black Moon Chapter 8.**

**Haha! The intense battle of the century is going to start! Well, maybe not of this century but still! Anyways! Enjoy the chapter! Just so you know! This chapter contains a Point of View changer! If not specified, all POVs are Shiros!**

**Disclaimer: Ryota does not own Pokemon, he wonders what would happen if there was no disclaimer on this story though…**

**Shiro-Umbreon- Level 32 Calm Nature**

**Evo- Espeon-Level 31 Quirky Nature**

**Yukari-Eevee- Level 22 Sassy Nature**

**Axel-Absol-Level 34 Lax Nature**

* * *

Axel and I charged in with a loud "RAAAAAAH!" of a battle cry, charging at the very boss of the gang of bandits we were trying to catch, Garchomp. I tried a shot with a Shadow Ball at Garchomp, while Axel ran up and charged with an Aerial Ace at the ready. Garchomp merely smirked and dug underground to dodge our attacks.

"Axel! Be careful! He could attack any of us! Run around to confuse him!" I hollered at Axel.

We ran around the room, making loud stomps to the ground to make Garchomp come out. As I stamped my foot hard down on the ground again I felt a rumble underneath me go past me. I abruptly stopped in my tracks and looked over to where it was headed. Whatever it was, it was headed towards Evo! My instincts took over and I charged at Evo with all my might and slammed my body once again into her to push her away from the danger underneath. She gave a surprise "hh?!" and slid a little farther away from where I pushed her.

At that moment the one underneath me jumped out and crushed me down to the ground hard. I felt every part of my body scream in pain as I looked into the Garchomp's eyes. I coughed some blood out of my mouth and looked over to Axel and mouthed "Now!" as the Garchomp pushed me harder down into the ground, prepared to bury me down.

Axel ran up, jumped, and used Iron Tail on Garchomp, flinging him off of me. I was amazed at how I was still conscious after being crushed into the ground that hard. I managed to get up, and then I heard from behind me-

"Shiro! What's wrong with you!?" Evo yelled at me.

I turned around to face Evo to see she had an angry-worried expression on her face as she tried to drag herself towards us.

"You didn't have to protect me from that attack!" she yelled at me.

"Uh, yeah, I kinda did," I retorted. We started to get into another argument until we heard another roar.

"Looks like he's still up and kicking huh?" Axel said as we turned around. We heard a low growling voice emitted from the Garchomp.

"Why?! Why?! Why do you struggle so much?! You're so hopelessly outmatched here! Why won't you just give up!? Why do you still stand and fight rather than submit to your fate!? You'll have a better chance of survival and happiness! If you won't…" Garchomp growled then he charged and yelled"-then just DIIIIIE!"

"Here he comes!" Axel said and charged at Garchomp, but was hopelessly smacked away by the Garchomp. He hit the rocky walls and hit the ground with a *thud*. I looked away from Axel and looked up to see Garchomp looming over us. I could see his enraged face real clearly and for the first time in my life, I felt actual **fear. **The way he looked at me made me want to back away and run, however I remembered that Evo was behind me, unable to move. That clicked my mind and let my fears get replaced with courage, and a strange feeling of wanting to protect. I can't let this guy keep on with his bad deeds, which was the whole reason we infiltrated this place. I looked over to Axel to see him attempting to get up, but continuously falling back down.

"You want to run, don't you little Umbreon?" I heard Garchomp sneer, I shivered at how icy his voice was, small bits of fear climbing back through my limbs.

"You want to prove that you're strong right? However, others don't seem to respect you most of your life hmmm, and now, when it comes to a REAL challenge you want to turn tail and run, right? Coward?" he sneered at me.

He was right, I wanted to run, I wanted to flee in fear, however, I couldn't, my body wanted to, but my sense and heart didn't let me. That was probably because…my partners here, I couldn't let them get hurt, I couldn't abandon my teammates out of something so simple like **fear.**

"No,"

"What?!" Garchomp said out of surprise.

"I'm not going to run, not now, not ever," I said defiantly.

Garchomp looked at me, and then sneered at me again.

"Then die you WEAKLING RAT!" he yelled, and lunged at me.

At that moment, those words reverberated through my head.

Weakling, rat, coward, and all the insults I put up with all my life went through my head. I felt something growl within me, and with that, I lifted my paw to counter, and that's when I lost all sense.

**[Evo's (Espeon's) POV]**

I watched as Shiro stood in front of me, listening to Garchomp's words. He was being swayed by Garchomp's words. I was about to yell something at him to bring him back and snap him out of it, but then I heard him say.

"No"

"What?!"

"I'm not going to run, not now, not ever," I heard Shiro say.

I watched as Garchomp sneered, yell something, and lunge at Shiro with his sharp claw. I looked away and closed my eyes in horror at Shiro being killed, but I never heard that slashing, that scream of pain, instead I heard a growl and ominous laughter and the sound of 2 claws hitting each other.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked straight up to see Shiro countering with Garchomp's claw that was supposed to pierce through him. I was relieved, Shiro was still alive. However, something seemed…off about him. Hi s yellow stripes of fur seemed darker than the normal yellow radiance, his eyes had a slightly evil glare and were much redder than they usually were. He also laughed, not a good nice laugh, an ominous, evil-like one, but what struck me strangest was that Shiro was radiating a Dark Black Aura out of him ending in a claw like shape at his paws.

"Wha-What's going on?! Nobody ever countered my Dragon Claw so easily and still stayed standing, much less survived!" Garchomp yelled at Shiro. Suddenly Shiro gave a loud "RAHA!" and flung Garchomp away with his paw radiating a dark claw aura. Garchomp crashed against a pile of stolen items and they all fell on top of him.

"Weak, huh?" Shiro growled, "That's how you describe someone that just flung you all the way across a room? Guess I'm not the weak little thing you thought I would be!" he roared, and then he sneered at Garchomp, "Your Dragon Claw was strong, however it you just don't know how to harness and use it correctly!" Shiro then lunged at Garchomp and smacked him into another wall.

Garchomp began to get up, he then looked at me, and then he used Dig and started to burrow down. "He's coming after me!" I thought, "Damn it! Move leg, Move!" I looked over to Shiro, to see that he was gone, and in his place, a hole. I watched in awe as an explosion of black energy was blasted from the ground as Garchomp burst out of it, the black energy hitting him in the chest, then exploding, sending him away again.

"Was that….a Shadow Ball? It was more like a Shadow Beam!" I thought in awe as the Dark-Shiro jumped out of the hole. I jolted as I felt a nudge next to me. I looked over to see it was Axel, carrying our Explorer bag. He looked nearly healthy; it must've been an Oran berry from our bag.

"We have to stop Shiro," Axel said to me with a serious face.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's turned into something he can't control; he'll kill that Garchomp at this rate," Axel said to me.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He's gone into a form of a Pokemon when they lose all sense out of anger or some kind of negative emotion that is triggered during a battle. It's usually hard to get Pokemon to go into this form, however if a Pokemon with a bad past gets a _really _bad reminder of it the chances of him going into that form will increase. I met one Pokemon like him on a journey once; he went rabid but was calmed down when he was forced to eat a Sleep Seed. Sleep seems to be one way to get them to stop. The Pokemon that had this form researched it and called it the "Ghost Mode" since the Pokemon loses its former self in that form, and their Dark, Ghost, and Psychic attacks power up, sometimes learning new moves they normally can't learn," Axel explained in a hurry, which only allowed me to catch some parts.

"Anyways, when the Garchomp faints, I'll hold Shiro down, and you throw this Sleep Seed into his mouth," Axel explained.

"Right, be careful! His Shadow Ball and newly learned Shadow Claw are dangerous!" I warned him, at that moment there was a loud crash as the now-fainted Garchomp hit the floor and laid there while Shiro, in his Ghost Mode, loomed over him, ready to deal the finishing blow.

"Now!" Axel yelled and pounced on Shiro, and held him into a body-lock, Shiro struggled in defiance, but Axel managed to keep his hold on him. Shiro gave a Umbreon-like roar, and that was where I saw my opportunity, ignoring the pain in my leg as I finally forced myself to get up, I threw the Sleep Seed straight into Shiro's mouth, and it went in. Shiro clamped down, and then he began to slow, his eyelids lowering, and he became limp in Axel's grip, out cold.

I sighed, crawled over to Shiro, and laid down next to him to rest.

[Evo's POV end]

* * *

**That…was…well I don't really want to give me opinion on it, how about you tell me? How was THAT boss battle, and whether I should keep the "Ghost Mode" around? (Though I just might regardless of what I'm told, I'm so rebellious :P.)**

**REVIEW, FAVE, AND FOLLOW PLEASE, AND REVIEW! Barely have any :PPP Not that I'm begging of course.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Black Moon Chapter 9**

**AAAAAH, I'VE FINALLY GOT TIME TO DO THIS…on summer break.**

**Anyways, uh, how was last chapter? About the POV changes, it's usually gonna be between the main members that join, or if the chapter is centered to a certain character, but it's always gonna be Shiro's POV unless specified.**

**Disclaimer: Ryota does not own Pokemon…does that even need to be told?!**

**Shiro-Umbreon- Level 32 Calm Nature**

**Evo- Espeon-Level 31 Quirky Nature**

**Yukari-Eevee- Level 22 Sassy Nature**

**Axel-Absol-Level 34 Lax Nature**

* * *

[Shiro's POV (for those who don't know)]

Black was all I saw. Was I asleep? Or maybe this is a dreamless dream. To my surprise I opened my eyes. "Huh, so my eyes were closed," I thought and looked down to see I was laying down.

I tried to recollect what happened. Okay, I'm an Umbreon, my name's Shiro. I ran away from my home in Eviolite village because everybody was a jerk to me there for my evolved form. When I was about to go out of the boundaries I met Evo, an Espeon, which decided to team up with me to create an Exploration Team.

"Evo!?" I thought to myself, "Where was she?!" I looked around me wildly, and then felt something wriggle next to my flank. I turned my head to the spot where the wriggling was coming from and saw Evo snuggled to my side comfortably. I looked at my surroundings after checking that she was asleep. It looked a lot like some kind of home or lair.

Oh, more recollections, Evo and I met her little sister, Yukari the Eevee and we brang her along with us. After settling at the village and leaving Yukari in an Inn we decided to find the bandits that were having nightly raids in the village. In the Forest that we found out they were hidden we found Axel the Absol who got his home token by the bandits. We had a battle with the minions and a big battle with the Boss which I assumed we won by all the tied up knocked out Pokemon around us, however, I don't remember much. I remember that we were being beaten back badly, but continued to fight. The last memory I had was the Garchomp looming over me and then after that….everything was black.

"Ngh…." I heard Evo mumble next to me and awaken, she lifted her head to look around, and then her eyes landed on me.

"Shiro! You're okay! Thank goodness!" She sighed in relief.

I just nodded in response and continued to observe our surroundings. Everything was ravaged upon and there were lots of rubble from the walls.

"Shiro, what's wrong?" Evo asked me in concern.

"I'm fine, how's your leg?" I asked Evo.

"Oh! It's doing great! Axel treated it and put a cast on it!"

"That's good, by the way, where IS Axel?"

"He went to take the Garchomp Boss to town and explain everything to the town," she explained.

"All alone?"

"Don't fret, he's at full energy and the tied up bandits are knocked out,"

"Wait, we beat the Garchomp too?"

"Um…..Yeah, we did it, it seems somehow you and Axel countered one of his attacks with a super critical hit!" she explained and little too rushed.

"Hm," I grunted, her tone wasn't all her regular excitable tone, was Evo hiding something? I stood up, easily to my surprise.

"Can you stand?" I asked Evo.

"Somehow, are we gonna go all the way back?" Evo asked me.

"Something might've happened to Axel, we at least need to check on him just in case. Here, I'll help you walk," I said to her as tried to help her get up.

Evo began to stand up with my support. We then tried to walk over to the door with me supporting her walking, however as we neared the door out something bad happened.

She tripped….on ME.

"Hh?!"

"Eh!?"

I lost balance and fell on my back while Evo, without her support, landed on top of me in a very uncomfortable position with her face facing mines. Our eyes locked for a few minutes.

"Wow, she sure has beautiful eyes" I thought.  
At that exact, inconvient, moment Axel crashed through the door yelling "I'm BAAAAAACK!" and then looked at us. When his eyes went straight over to us we began to hurriedly get off of each other.

"Oh, oh, oh no need! Officer Magnezone and his Magnemites and I will just gather all the crooks and stolen items and leave you guys here to continue from there, just try to keep it clean in my house, okay?" Axel bluntly said.

My face heated up and I saw Evo go _extremely _red in the face.

"We're **not **doing that!" she yelled while thwacking my face down to the floor with her tail and pounced on Axel and proceeded to rip all his fur off. I lifted my face from the floor to see the Magnemites and Officer Magnezone cowering away from the rampaging Espeon and Axel begging for mercy as Evo pummeled him.

In the first time in a long, long, long, time. I gave an actual general smile.

* * *

Everybody trudged back to town with the stolen goods strapped to our backs and Axel being forced to carry Evo and our "Explorer Bag" on his back because of Evo's "Injured Leg" and because Evo didn't want to be in a 1 meter range near me.

We entered Metrone Village to meet loud cheering coming from crowds of Pokemon from the village. Turns out Axel didn't tell JUST Officer Magnezone, but ended up telling the WHOLE village. I gave a suspicious look at Axel, who turned away sheepishly.

"ZZT Make way, make way, we'll return all your stolen items soon in a moment first we have to bring these heroic youngsters to rest ZZT" Officer Magnezone said….or "ZZT-ed"

We walked past the cheering crowds of Pokemon, screaming their gratitude and we walked into more cheering when we entered Kingdom Nido Inn. Somehow we managed to get into our room at the PokeInn.

"Wow that was exciting! It makes me want to be an Explorer even more and more!" Evo exclaimed.

"I know, it actually made me feel an accomplishing feeling," Axel agreed.

"….Egh, that was way too loud for me in my opinion," I said.

Both of them looked at me.

Evo cocked her head to the side. "But you liked it when they cheered for you right?" she asked me.

"…..Somewhat" I replied.

"Oh, for goodness sake Shiro, even Axel enjoyed it and he isn't even part of our Exploration Team!"

"Oh, about that…." Axel broke in. We looked at him. Axel sighed.

"I think I want to travel with you guys,"

"Huh?" Evo and I said in confusion. Axel looked at us both.

"My home's pretty much destroyed and revealed, and the prospects of an Exploration team sounds exciting." Axel explained, "If you'll have me of course,"

Evo and I looked at each other and both had the same answer in our heads.

"Of course we'll have you! Right Shiro?" Evo asked me as she turned to me.

"…..Don't drag me down," was all I said.

"Shiro! Don't say that! That's not cool and downright rude!" Evo scolded me.

"Hmph, anyways welcome to our…to-be Exploration Team Axel," I said to Axel.

"Thanks!" Axel exclaimed with a grin.

"By the way Evo, did you ever find our Heat Rock when you were looking through the bags?"

Evo shook her head no. "Nope, I didn't see it at all, though I was pretty sure the bandits took it,"

Suddenly, the door to our room opened up and in walked Nora the Nidoqueen and her two Nidoran children, Nel and Nialler.

"That was very bad of you, don't ever do that again!" Nora scolded her children.

"But mooooom, it was so shiny we couldn't help ourselves!" The male Nidoran, Nialler, whined.

"No excuses!" Nora said, then looked at us, "Hello young ones, I thank you for ridding us of those nasty bandits! And, I think Nel and Nialler have something to tell you!" She said, glaring at the two Nidorans to walk forward.

They walked up and bowed their heads and then brought out a sack which contained…. A Heat Rock! OUR HEAT ROCK!

"We're sorry for taking your item Mister and Miss," the Nidorans said in unison.

I twitched, "You little brats I ought" I growled, but was interrupted by Evo,

"Kyaaaaaaa, how cute! Their shameful faces are sooooo cute Shiro! Of course we forgive you!"

I turned around and grumbled as Axel smiled at us.

Suddenly, someone abruptly jumped through the door and using me as a landing pad yelled "Why didn't you guys take me with you?! I would've given those bandits a one-two! It's your entire fault huh?! You stupid Black Eevee!"

"I'm not a Black Eevee! I'm an Umbreon, and my name's Shiro!" I yelled flipping Yukari off of me.

"Hmph. Oh my god Evo! What happened to your leg!? And who is he?!" Yukari exclaimed, pointing at Axel.

I looked over to Evo, "She's your sister, explain to her," I said to Evo with a scowl at Yukari.

"You guys have another member?" Axel asked us aloud.

* * *

**Ahem, that was the end of that little part of the whole story, next stop! Savanna Cave! Hope you guys liked this chapter here! Anyways, now Axel the Absol is one of the members of the team!**

**Fave, follow, and pleeeeaaaasssseee Review. (Seriously, I'm losing motivation here.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Black Moon Chapter 10**

**Ahahaha, thanks for all the people who reviewed for last chapter!**

**Guest-Thanks, it's good to know the story's proceeding nicely for you.**

**Lectro-You think Ghost Mode's good? I was personally going to keep around for another side-plot.**

**Giraffekid11-Thanks for the advice, I'll try to get that overarching plot **_**somewhere **_**in this chapter, though it would be more a hint, not really ready to go straight into the big plot…**

**Thisisinsayan-Alright! My chapters shall be longer than the regular amount!**

**roadie0787-*Brofist***

**Shadow Hunter-Whoa! Calm the little Umbreon down, I'll update and make you both happy!**

**Guest-Nice for you to have all 6 original eeveelutions in your party…wait, how do you even get the HMs around? XD**

**TenaofKokiri-Gotcha! Here it is!**

**Errish****- Longer chapters…I'm tryin lol. I tend to lose power to type if I make it too long, and then end up delaying it inevitably if I type too much lol. **

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviewers, and so, ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER! (Highly Suggest you listen to Pokemon game music remixes while reading this at some points haha.)**

**Shiro-Umbreon- Level 32 Calm Nature**

**Evo- Espeon-Level 31 Quirky Nature**

**Yukari-Eevee- Level 22 Sassy Nature**

**Axel-Absol-Level 34 Mild Nature (Changed since I can't really write Axel as a Lax Pokemon)**

* * *

Evo, Axel, Yukari, and I were preparing our bag for us to leave the Kingdom Nido Inn and head towards Savanna Cave and were packing all our necessities for the trip.

"Are you sure we're supposed to head towards this Savanna Cave?" Yukari asked me, slight suspicion laced within her tone.

"Yes," I growled back answering the question she's asked for the 7th time now. Yukari must still be angry at us for not bringing her along with us when we went to Cries Forest to stop the bandits that were doing nightly raids at Metrone Village.

"Hmph," Yukari looked away and mumbled a few curses at me and walked out sassily.

I put a Sitrus Berry into our bag, "We'll never get along huh?" I said to Evo when she stopped grooming herself and looked over to me.

"Well, she _is _still angry that _you _ended up dragging me to all these places while leaving her to eat our dust," Evo replied.

"She's still a child, children always need attention, or they'll end up turning against you." Axel put in.

"Right, so it's _my _fault huh?" I asked sarcastically, and to my surprise, they nodded. I was about to make a smart comment when the door to our room abruptly open to reveal a panicked Yukari running in.

"Evo, Axel! Bad news!" the Eevee exclaimed as I noted that she didn't call to me.

"What is it?" Evo asked.

"It's Mom! Mom's here!" Yukari panicked.

Evo's eyes widened, and then she went into a panicked state just like Yukari as well. "Oh no! If she finds out that we're staying here we'll be sent back home!" Evo panicked.

"I managed to explain the situation to Nora before Mom even entered through the doors, but if she barges into every room like she always would we're done!" Yukari exclaimed in panic.

"She does that?!" I asked in confusion

"Yeah, she has a tendency to barge in when Pokemon don't open the door for her, aagh! What do we do!?" Evo panicked.

"Hey, hey, first, calm down take deep breaths." Axel said gently to the panicking Pokemon.

Evo and Yukari breathed in, then out, "What do we do then?" Evo asked, panic still edged within her voice.

Axel looked at me, and then looked back to the sisters. "I think I might have a plan here if you truly want to avoid your Mom," Axel said.

"What is it?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Ahem, first, let me discuss it with Shiro," Axel said and went over to me.

"Why do you need to discuss it with him?! It's not his problem!" Yukari complained.

"Sh," Evo shushed Yukari as she watched us in curiosity.

"Okay, Shiro, look, the plan was to have those 2 walk under tables quietly and secretly while we walked in front of the both of them, blocking anyone from viewing behind us as these 2 follow us, however, I feel as if Yukari might bond a little more with you if you explain it, I'll just say you made a bit more better modifications to our plan." Axel explained. "Also, Evo and I discussed your background of how your village treats you, there's a chance that Evo and Yukari's Mom will recognize you and come over to us,"

"So I'm just a setback to this plan?" I asked.

"No, not really, if she comes over and talks to us, she'll probably be focused on you rather than what's behind us, that'll allow Evo and Yukari to travel even further away from their Mom, but…you might have to go through some harsh things that their Mom might say to you," Axel explained.

I thought about it. Did I want to go through those insults again? I looked over to Evo and Yukari, their fur still slightly on ends; I looked over to Axel and said, "I'll do it,"

Axel looked back at me, and then smiled. "Strong guy you are huh? Okay, go and explain to them."

"What?! But it was originally your idea! I don't want to seem like a know it all here!" I argued.

"I knew you would still refuse that part so that's why I'm gonna be doing this," Axel lifted his head to Evo and Yukari.

"Hey guys! Shiro made a few great changes to my plan; he'll explain them to you!"

"Wha-What?! I didn't-" I began to stutter, and then saw Evo and Yukari looking at me in wonder.

I gave a big sigh, glared at Axel, and then explained the plan we formulated.

Evo and Yukari stared at me, and then exclaimed, "That's it!"

"Great plan Shiro!" Evo praised me.

"Hmph, I guess you did okay, but it was originally Axel's plan first!" Yukari said sharply.

"Yeah, that's a good point, good job creating the plan Axel," Evo told the Absol.

As for me, I simply stuck myself back into a corner.

* * *

We put our plan into action right then. I looked over to the diner from the hallway opening and saw a female Espeon talking to Nora, huh that must be their Mom. So Evo chose to be an Espeon like her Mom huh? Nora saw us and gave a quick wink at us. I nodded and signaled for Evo and Yukari to go in with my tail.

They ran in at ninja like speeds and were under the table before anyone knew it; I mean seriously, they were extremely silent as they passed by me. Thank god nobody was at the diner to interfere with us when Axel and I casually walked in front of Evo and Yukari and we began to walk somehow at the same pace. As we walked along I heard Evo and Yukari's Mom talking with Nora.

"Are you sure you an Espeon and Eevee did not have a stay here? I've talked with plenty of the village and they seem to all know that they're staying here! Are you sure you're not lying to me? If not, then have you seen a nasty Umbreon here? I've heard that my daughters have been kidnapped by him!" The Espeon demanded.

Nora looked at me curiously, and I shook me head no frantically, and to add to it, Evo shook her head no as well, though Yukari nearly nodded at Nora.

Nora looked back to Evo and Yukari's Mom, "I'm sorry dear, but we've not have any rooms occupied and have never seen the Pokemon you are talking about." "Rumors tend to get mixed about when there are Pokemon that have saved a whole village from bandits."

"They, oh my! That's no good! I would not like my children to turn out like ruffians that fight enemies here and there!" Evo's Mom gasped. "They must be being influenced by the horrible Umbreon!"

I gave a scowl behind Evo and Yukari's Mom as Evo hissed quietly as we heard the comment.

"Control yourselves you two," Axel muttered to us.

"I know," I growled.

Suddenly, Evo's and Yukari's Mom abruptly turned to us and my face pulled back at the abrupt turn and the look she gave me when she realized who I was.

"You! What have you done with my daughters!?" She demanded.

"Scuse' me?" I said as attempted to feint confusion, which was kinda difficult since Axel was trying to push an enraged Evo under the table.

"Get going behind those pots of those bushy plants!" he mumbled silently to Evo and Yukari.

"Don't play dumb with me you Black Eevee!" I pulled back at the cuts that insult made to me mentally. "I know you kidnapped my 2 daughters!" she shouted at me.

I glared at Evo's Mom with poison in my eyes, "See me as a bad guy no matter which direction you choose to look at huh?" I growled, giving an extremely angry glare at Evo and Yukari's Mom. I must've looked scary since the Espeon backed away from me when she saw my glare. She turned away from me and looked at Axel.

"And who are you?" she asked Axel.

"I'm simply…" Axel began, "…his companion during our travels," Axel answered. "I apologize for his insolence," Axel said as he bowed his head.

The Espeon looked at Axel in surprise. "Hm, you seem like a well-mannered young Pokemon, well, if you ever see a young Espeon and Eevee named Evo and Yukari, please capture them and bring them to me or to the Eviolite Village, and keep _him _in line,: Evo's Mom finished, giving me an accusing point with her paw.  
"Yes ma'am," Axel replied.

"If they aren't here, then I'll have to search elsewhere, goodbye," she said and stalked out the door.

All four of us gave a sigh of relief when the snotty Espeon was fully away from the PokeInn.

"You two sure have a rude Mom," I said to Evo and Yukari when they finally came out of their hiding spot.

"You could say she's a bit egotistic and a bit too centered into something when she believes something happened and always loves to have things her way, unlike my dad, he's a cool, laid-back type of Vaporeon. 'Let them make their own decisions' he would always say to us," Evo chuckled.

"That's fine and dandy, but how do we get out now? Knowing Mom, she'll probably search through the crowds and Inns of Metrone Village for 2 whole days." Yukari said.

"We'll take the backdoor and travel around the town," Axel popped in, "Nora and I discussed this and said we were allowed to go through the Storage Room."

"The leader of our Town has sent the Exploration Committee a letter of your recent achievement that you 4 have done for the town. That should rank your Exploration Rank a little bit," Nora the Nidoqueen put in, followed by her children and her spouse, Norman the Nidoking.

"We suggest you all hurry along out back, we've never got to express our gratitude for helping us with the bandits yet, so we'll gladly help you escape from the wrath of a mother," Norman grunted.

"What was that Norman?" Nora growled at Norman.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Well, go on now, the Espeon has booked a room here as well, and might come back at any moment," Nora said as she pushed us into the Storage Room. "Go straight, and there should be a door there leading to the outside,"

"Alright, thanks for this and everything else Mrs. Nora," I said.

"Oh, no problem dear, you've already helped our whole village,"

"C'mon! Let's hurry!" Yukari exclaimed as she ran forward.

"Wait Yuka! Thanks a bunch for this Mrs. Nora!" Evo said then ran after her sister.

Axel and I followed suit as we closed the door behind us. We walked for a few seconds then,

"There, door's over there," Axel pointed at the rectangle outlined from the light outside. I walked up to it and opened it to find my self in patches of bushes and tall grasses. I signaled for the others to follow as I walked out.

"Okay, where to?" Evo asked.

Axel took out a map from our bag and looked at it, then pointed left of the Inn, "That way," he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"You're not the one looking at the map! Don't assume you that you have to be the confirmation of everything!" Yukari barked at me.

"Alright, alright, don't get your fur all tied up in a knot." I retorted at her. She's always trying to find flaws in me, that Yukari.

"Okay, now that we've got the directions, let's get going and find Savanna Cave!" Evo exclaimed.

As we began walking in the direction pointed out I thought to myself, "Is this really the team I wanted to be with on an Exploration Team?" However, much later I would find out that our life would mean more than just a simple Exploration Team.

* * *

We somehow made it out of the village without meeting any mobbing crowds and vicious moms and managed to get onto the path leading up to Savanna Cave.

"So, what's Savanna Cave like?" Yukari asked as we walked.

Oh right, I didn't tell Yukari and Axel about it yet.

"The Savanna Cave is a cave, obviously, that is amazingly able to have tall grasses and tress grown inside of it despite the low amounts of nutrients fit for plants and it's always lit inside of it as if the sun's always out 100% of the time. It's one of the places that can be truly deemed a 'Mystery Dungeon'." I explained.

"Savanna Cave huh?" Axel mused, "I've heard it's a popular hiding spot for criminals there, the tall grasses and trees tend to provide secrecy easily and to add to it, it's a maze of a cave." Axel commented.

"Wow, you're pretty knowledgeable Axel" Yukari told Axel.

Axel laughed, "Oh, I just pick up bits of info back when I was looking for a place to say."

I grumbled and looked away; Evo came over to me with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Yukari was extremely influenced by our Mom of her opinion of you, but I swear, Yukari used to feel sorry for you back then before she was influenced!" Evo tried to convince me.

I snorted in amusement, "Right,"

"You can choose whether to believe me or not. You're an asset to our team, and Yukari knows that, I know Yukari doesn't actually want you gone," the Espeon comforted me.

"I wonder about that," I sighed, and then looked ahead to see a cave surrounded by tall grasses and trees and a sign poking out of the ground near it bluntly stating

"Savanna Cave"

"There it is," I said to everybody.

"No durr, Sherlock," Yukari told me.

"Quiet Yukari, you're ruining the moment when we're all in hype about beginning a grand adventure," Evo scolded Yukari.

"Sorry," she mumbled and looked forward with a determined face.

"…Well, what are we waiting for, let's go in!" Axel exclaimed.

"Yeah!" all of us exclaimed and began the journey through Savanna Cave.

* * *

The dungeon was much harder than it looked.

So many Pokemon attacked us out of the blue from the tall grasses, and I swear, that cave is a real dead-on maze. We spent so much time wandering around trying to find the way out that we didn't realize night had fallen until we reached the waypoint and saw the moon above us from a hole in the ceiling.

"Its night already?! How long did we stay in that dungeon?!" Evo asked aloud.

"Well, we DID get into many distractions along the way like the traps and random Pokemon ambushes," Axel said.

"Yeah, I was surprised that the mushroom I tried to pick was actually a Pokemon!" Yukari commented.

"We might as well rest here and travel again in the morning; here we've still got some Apples left in our bag." I told the others as I handed them an apple.

"I'll take first watch," I said as we finished our apples and began to lie down to sleep.

I stood in front of my teammates as they lay down to sleep. As I stared up at the Crescent Moon gleaming down from above, I felt a tap behind me. I looked back to see Axel standing next to me.

"You're not tired?" I asked him.

"No, I just think it's better to have 2 people on watch, I wasn't lying when I said this is a popular hiding spot for criminals." The Absol replied.

"Hmph, I'll take anyone out if they attack us, criminal or not,"

"Heh, of course you will, unless you're hopelessly outnumbered," Axel replied.

We stood around and watched our surroundings for awhile until Axel asked me a question.

"Why did you decide to become an Explorer? Tell me,"

I looked at him strangely, "Evo told you about my past didn't she, isn't that reason enough?" I replied.

"Heh, not like that, I mean when you become an Explorer, what did you intend on doing back then before you began traveling to achieve this goal?" Axel asked chuckling.

I thought hard about it, what was I going to do afterwards? Sure, it was mandatory for an Explorer to take requests and go hunt treasure, but other than that I didn't actually know what I was supposed to actually do.

"Heh, don't worry about it, I guess we'll learn about our purpose in life during our exploration journey," Axel said to me.

I looked back up to the sky, the question still stuck in my mind, and then I heard footsteps nearing us.

Axel and I swiftly turned our heads to the direction of the footsteps "Who's there!?" Axel shouted.

"Ho, ho, ho, my we've come across quite the courageous group here, managing to get to the waypoint and avoiding all of us, I think that has to change," a voice mumbled and out walked a Roserade, her eyes gleaming mischievously, and not in a good way either.

"Who're you?!" I asked, growling.

"Hmmm, I'm O'Hana, the Pokemon that leads this platoon of the Plate's Army," the Roserade said to me.

"Plate's Army? What's that?" I asked curiously.  
"Oh, just a groups of Pokemon that are interested in awakening something for our personal gain," O'Hana giggled. "Oh yes, boys, you may come out now,"

Behind O'Hana came out a group of Pokemon, mainly Grass types, that appeared from the darkness behind here.

"I'm the leader of the Grass platoon in the Plate's Army, and these are my soldiers," O'Hana said with a smile, "Pleasure to meet you all,"

I pulled back a bit stunned about the amounts of grass type Pokemon behind her, "What do you want with us?" I demanded.

"Oh, we're just looking for recruits in our little Army, the Normal and Psychic Platoons are currently lacking in members, so when I saw those 2 over there next to you," O'Hana pointed at Evo and Yukari who were still sleeping, "I immediately wanted such beautiful creatures in our army, but as for you two," O'Hana glared at us, "The Dark Platoon is overfilled with members, we have no use for you 2 so we shall just let you go, and if you try to take our recruits we will _eliminate _you both."

I glared at O'Hana "We refuse to give our friends to you,"

"Then we have no choice but to eliminate you, and as a special treat, I brang a special member of the Fire platoon with me who insisted that she come with us," Roserade seethed, "Come out, Kyuna,"

"I never said that'll I'll be some kind of special Pokemon that'll fight your little skirmishes for you," a Fox Pokemon with nine-tails with red bracelets on each of her legs said as she walked into the moonlight.

"You wanted to come with us to Savanna Cave, you've got your wish, so now you have to obey the platoon's leader," O'Hana hissed at the nine-tailed fox Pokemon, now identified as Ninetails.

"Whatever, fine, I'll fight this little battle of yours," Kyuna the Ninetails said, and positioned herself in a battle pose.

"Heh, I said I'll take down anyone who tries to attack us, guess I'll have to prove that to you Axel, uh, Axel?" I asked Axel in confusion, seeing as he was just staring at the Ninetails with a weird look that looks a bit like…admiration?

"She's…the most beautiful being I have ever seen," Axel mumbled.

"Huh?!" I blurted out in confusion. "Oi! Snap out of it Axel, she's the ENEMY!" I shouted at him.

"Oh, but I just can't, there's this feeling in my stomach I just can't get out, maybe it's-" Axel was then interrupted with a blast of flames hitting him and flinging him away. I looked over to the Ninetails named Kyuna and saw that she was glaring at Axel with pure rage in her eyes.

"Tch, I'll have to do this myself!" I roared, and then charged, getting a Bite ready. Kyuna dodged easily and then shot an Ember at me making me stop in my tracks for a moment while she jumped and Slammed into me.  
"Get the 2 Pokemon that are sleeping, _now," _I heard O'Hana say to a Breloom and Shrifty next to her.

"Like hell I'll let you!" I roared and slipped out of Kyuna's grasp, which was surprisingly easy somehow, and charged at the Shrifty and Breloom, biting the Shrifty's hair and shooting 2 Shadow Balls at the Breloom. They howled in pain as they backed away.

"Useless! Kyuna! Get him, now!" O'Hana shouted in frustration.

I saw Kyuna shoot a Flamethrower at me, but I dodged easily and then I felt a strange force within me, as if something new came into my mind. To my surprise, a black aura released out of me and shot out all around me. As the move happened, a name suddenly came into my mind.

Dark Pulse.  
The attack hit Kyuna and caused her to fall to the ground, unable to move.

"Rargh! I thought you were one of the top members in the Fire Platoon! Never mind! I'll take care of him myself!" O'Hana ran at me and tried to prepare a Magical Leaf, but was cut off by a mass of white fur running in front of her.

"Aerial Ace!" Axel cried at Roserade as he slashed the Flying type move at Roserade.

Roserade cried in pain from the move that hit her. The damage seemed to be really strong because the attack Axel used was to an advantage against Roserade.

"Lady O'Hana!" Shrifty cried as he caught her.

"Urk, they're much stronger than I thought, Tch, retreat for now," O'Hana grunted.

"But, we could just land a full scale attack from all of us at them," Breloom told her.

"Hmph, I recognize these Pokemon, they were the ones that put a stop to those raiders we sent out at Metrone Village, if they took out Furgor then we don't stand a chance with this small platoon. That Garchomp was able to take out a whole Platoon by himself." O'Hana told them.

The Shrifty and Breloom gasped. "Yes, we shall retreat, what about Kyuna?"

"Leave her be, she's useless as it is,"

"Yes ma'am!" they shouted as the platoon retreated.

I looked over to the Ninetails, even though she hit hard, it didn't seem like she was fighting at full force.

"Oi, Kyuna, or whatever your name is, wake up," I said to her as I nudged her a bit hard.

"Hey! Don't treat her so harshly Shiro! She's still a lady!" Axel told me.

The Ninetails opened her eyes abruptly and jumped up and looked around. "Hmph, thank goodness they're gone," she said and then looked at us. "Sorry for attacking you," she said, "I had to put on the act,"

"You're not really with them aren't you?" I asked while Axel looked at me shockingly.

"Yes and No, I'm an official member of their little 'army' however, I was more of a spy in there." Kyuna replied.

"Why are you telling us these things?" I asked.

"I've never seen many people try to resist the platoons of the Plate's Army, that's why I'll be requesting your help to rid this cave of the platoon hiding out here,"

Axel and I stared at her strangely as Evo awoken.

"Eh? Did something happen?" she asked drowsily.

* * *

**Yay, yay, I hope this chapter was long enough, I've kinda worked on it for awhile, only drafted half of it on paper and just winged the rest of it with what I had in mind…anyways! Ninetails the Kyuna has a request for the team! Will they do it or not?**

**Review and the likes…**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Black Moon Chapter 11**

**Ahem, um…thanks for all the people who have read up to chapter 10, really appreciate it…and the reviews, um…**

**Guest-Hooray for HM slaves! Though I don't really prefer using them, too much of a hassle to go all the way back to the PC.**

**Guest-SHINY POKEMON!? ASDFGHJKL;' WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?!**

**Guest-Yeah…there too many times to make Shiro go OOC hahaha or…OON in this matter (Out of Nature lol)**

**Ahem, would appreciate it though if the one's posting as guest don't actually put 'Guest' as the name too many times…I don't know…it just kinda bothers me…and still pondering whether I should use stuff like "Oh Arceus," or something like that…**

**Anyways! **

**Disclaimer-Ryota doesn't own Pokemon or the likes!**

**Shiro-Umbreon- Level 34 Calm Nature**

**Evo- Espeon-Level 33 Quirky Nature**

**Yukari-Eevee- Level 25 Sassy Nature**

**Axel-Absol-Level 35 Mild Nature**

**Kyuna-Ninetails-Level ? ? Nature.**

* * *

I looked at Kyuna, the Ninetails that I "beat" in a fight that was "supposedly" a spy against the "Plate's Army".

And now, after she was left behind by her so called "Allies" that were in a "Platoon", the Ninetails was requesting our help to get rid of the "Platoon" that was hiding out here in Savanna Cave, which was a cave full of vegetation and tall grass a truly strange mystery dungeon that supposedly a good place for criminals to hide. And why was my team going through this cave: to get to the next village and apply for an Exploration Team.

But back to the topic. Kyuna the Ninetails and I were having some kind of staring contest, trying to convey the other's thoughts and find out what exactly is their plan. Well, at least I was, but I swear, that face of hers is one natural poker face, no expression AT ALL.

"So, will you help me get rid of them?" Kyuna asked, adjusting her red bracelet on her left paw.

I glared at her, and then looked at Axel, who was staring at her with big, shiny, adoring, eyes.

Oh yeaaah, Axel apparently believes in the "love at first sight" theory, hence why he's acting very strangely towards the Ninetails.

"Yeah! We'll do it!" Axel said, staring and smiling blankly at Ninetails.

I glared at Axel. "This may as well be a trap you know," I said to him.

"I assure you, it isn't," Kyuna said to me.

I scowled at her, and then nodded. "Fine, but don't think I'll let it slide if you're leading us to a trap, I'll be on guard this whole time," I replied, and then walked over to Evo and Yukari.

"Thank you," Kyuna bowed her head in gratitude, fake or real I would never know.

"We'll have to wait till the morning though, we're both tired," I said to her.

"Come on Kyuna! You can sleep near us!" Axel said enthusiastically.

"Oh, thank you, but its fine, I'll stand watch in case they come back," Kyuna replied.

I glared at her with my all natural red-eye glare, "No, Evo and Yukari will take this watch," I told her, and then began rubbing them awake.

"Wha? Morning already Shiro?" Evo said as she woke up again.

Yukari yawned in my face as I nudged her awake, "Aaah, What the hell do you think you're doing, waking me up at this time!?" she yawned/yelled at me.

"It's you guys turn to take watch here, me and Axel need to get some sleep," I told them.

"Hm, okay," Evo replied through half-open eyes.

"Don't think I'm doing this for you," Yukari told me with sleepy/angry eyes.

"Alright, alright," I mumbled, and lay down next to Axel to sleep.

"Shiro, who's she?" Evo asked, pointing at Kyuna who was snuggling up against the Kangaskhan rock.

"She's an ally, for now, we'll explain things in the morning," I told them as I laid my head down on my paws, sleep suddenly taking me over.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around, and then noticed the strange position I was in. I was laying chest-up on the ground, and the strangest thing was that Evo was on top of me. I looked up to check if it was daytime yet real quick, nope, the moon's still out there. Then why was Evo on top of me, and…staring at me adoringly?

"Um…Evo, what do you think you're doing?" I asked cautiously.

"I can't stand it anymore Shiro, I want you, I _need _you badly, please, please. I need you right now," She whispered to me in a begging way.

"Wha-What do you mean?" I replied calmly as I looked around, but saw nobody else in sight, not even Yukari, and that Eevee would NOT let me and her sister do this kind of thing.

"I don't know, I just feel extremely hot and then look at you and feel a sudden…need," she told me, and started to lower her face on me.

"Oi,oi, Evo, this isn't a funny joke, seriously, it isn't, it's not even that time of the year yet, what the hell?" I nearly screeched as Evo licked my face. "Okay, this is starting to get _really _creepy Evo, stop, now, STOP! NOOO-!"

* * *

"-OOOOOOOO" I yelped as I jumped up on my paws abruptly and looked around frantically. "Oh, it was just a nightmare…was it a nightmare? It wasn't technically a…_bad _thing right…right?" I thought to myself.

"Shiro!" I heard someone call my name and I turned around to see who it was, and then nearly jumped back 15,000 paces as I saw Evo nearing me.

"Oh...Evo…you're…not asleep?" I managed to say.

"Why would I be asleep? It's me and Yukari's turn to watch around for danger right?" the Espeon told me, and then looked closer at me, "Are you okay Shiro? You're all sweaty and seemed to jump back at the sight of me. Did you have a nightmare as you slept?"

"What? Oh, no, not at all, I was just surprised at the contents," I replied, calming down quickly, I sighed.

"Contents?" Evo asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion, which _really _tends to get me into a nice mood for her.

"Nothing, never mind," I said and stood up, "Where's Yukari?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, well, _she _was the one who ended up asleep during watch, so I've been doing this myself. By the way, would you care to explain why we now have a Ninetails of an ally with us?" she asked me.

I looked over at Kyuna, who was still asleep, snuggling up to the Kangaskhan rock. I looked back to Evo, sucked in air, let it out, and then explained everything to my teammate.

After the explanation Evo cocked her head to the side again, "So you just decided to help her immediately after she asked?"

"No, not really, it's more like Axel decided that I think he's head over claws for this Pokemon," I replied.

"Aaaah, I see, but you still agreed, I'm so proud that you're helping others like that!" she said and patted me on the back.

I shivered, what is she? My mom? She'll never end up like something in my dream, not that I want her to be like that, or that I wouldn't want her to be like that…wait what?

"Anyways," I continued, clearing the thoughts from my head, "We're going to get rid of that "Platoon" that's hiding out here first thing in the morning, and then we'll get out of this cave, go to the next town, and then apply for a Exploration Team and then live our lives from whatever comes next after that,"

"Quite the plan you've got there, so, I'm joining in right?" Evo asked me.

"No,"

"What? Why?!"

"Those guys are after you and Yukari. Axel, Kyuna, and I, will take care of it all,"

"But they seem like they're in large numbers! What'll you guys do if you end up getting hit by barrages of attacks!?"

"If it comes to that, in the end, we'll flee. I've already explained this to everyone except you and Yukari, and they agreed,"

"But…"

"No buts, you 2 will get out of this dungeon, and then we'll meet you guys up at the end."

"Oh, but Shiro, I don't want to just leave you guys!" she exclaimed with pleading eyes.

I looked away, "We'll have to execute the plan anyways, you explain things to Yukari, she'll never listen to me,"

"Shiro…" Evo called my name behind me. I looked behind me and then saw her nod. "Alright, I'll follow along."

I sighed in satisfaction, knowing that if Axel, Kyuna, and I fail, they'll still be able to get out free.

* * *

Morning arrived much later after that, I walked over to Kyuna and Axel. Kyuna was chewing on a Chesto Berry that was graciously offered by Axel, while Axel was chewing on Oran Berry.

"Have you got the plan down?" I asked then.

Kyuna nodded, "Let those 2 go, while the 3 of us attempt to drive the Grass Platoon out of this cave," she repeated the plan I told her yesterday night.

I scowled at her, "You should remember that I won't ever forgive you and possibly have a vengeful hatred towards you if this is a trap,"

"I assure you, it isn't! This beautiful Pokemon would never do such dishonorable things!" Axel told me as Kyuna just simply stared at Axel with an all-natural poker face.

I felt a stare coming from behind me, and looked back to see Evo staring worriedly at me as she explained things to Yukari and Yukari simply giving me her detesting stare, reserved just for me, as she chewed on her Chesto Berry.

After finishing my side of berries I stood up and looked at everybody,

"Alright, I think it's about time we go now," I announced to everybody as they looked up. "You all know the plan right?"

"Who made you leader?" Yukari piped up.

I sighed, "It's not the matter of who's leader of not, it's the matter of getting rid of those Pokemon and getting the others to safety," I retorted.

"Well, how come we're not allowed to join in the fi-" however, Yukari never finished that sentence as Evo walked up in front of her.

"It's time to go now Yukari," Evo told her little sister, "Shiro's right, we have to go with what he says,"

Yukari looked away scowling. "Don't get cocky just because you're always on my sister's good side," she growled as she walked towards the exit of the Waypoint. Evo walked up to me and looked at me, and then to Axel, and then Kyuna, "Don't lose, or at least come back alive," she told us and then brushed her cheek to mine, "I trust that you won't let them or you go down," she whispered to me.

"Leave it to me, just focus" I whispered back to the Espeon. She gave an apologetic look at me with a sad look, and then changed into a determined look and walked away to follow Yukari.

When Yukari and Evo were fully out of the waypoint I turned to Kyuna and Axel,

"Ready?" I asked them, and they nodded in response.

"Well, let's get going then, do you know where they are Kyuna?" I asked the Ninetails.

Kyuna nodded, "We'll have to go backwards from the waypoint though, are you okay with that?" she asked me.

"Whatever it takes to get them out of here so we can leave faster," I shrugged. "Okay with you Axel?"

"Of course! I'll follow Kyuna to the ends of the earth!" Axel replied.

I sighed, looking away slightly embarrassed at hearing my teammate say those kinds of words while Kyuna just gave him that poker face again.

"Well, take the lead then Kyuna," I told her.

"Alright, I'll guide you guys then," she replied as we began to walk.

After much wandering through the dungeon and fighting off many Pokemon while falling into many, many, traps, we finally managed to get to the hideout of the Platoon, an area surrounded by very tall grasses and were at a very corner of the cave.

"Why does this feel so déjà vu?" I asked Axel.

"I know right, it was like that other time when we had to find a hideout of those bandits in Metrone village," Axel replied.

"Is this team very prone to hideouts or something?"

"Maybe,"

Kyuna looked at us, "So, O'Hana wasn't lying when you guys were the ones to stop that Garchomp's bandit gang sent in by the Plate's Army." She said to us.

"Why did they even do that?" I asked Kyuna.

"Well, they keep blabbering about wanting to awaken a God, so they go like, 'Oh, give us all your items! It's for a good cause' even though in reality they actually just steal them all," Kyuna replied.

"Psychopaths," Axel mumbled. "Anyways, how are we gonna attack them? Are we even going to attack them, or are we just gonna scare them away?" he questioned me.

"Well, since these are trained fighting Pokemon they probably won't run away if we try to scare them. We would need a REALLY big illusion for that," I told Axel and Kyuna.

"Well, maybe I could set some of the grass on fire here, causing it to spread around them, causing them to run off. And when they finally come out that's when we ambush them and beat them badly enough to make them run away." Kyuna suggested.

I pondered this, "Hm, that's a really good idea," I said to her, "They're Grass types too, so it would be super effective against them as well."

"Amazing Kyuna!" Axel exclaimed looking at Kyuna with…respect?

"Anyways," I continued looking away from Axel, "Let's get this plan on with then!"

"Roger!" Kyuna said as she jumped deeper into the tall grasses.

"Come on Axel, we have to go to the entrance where they'll be running," I told him and the Absol nodded.

We sprinted all the way around the area until we found the opening. Axel and I saw Ninetails hiding within the grass, a flame visible on 2 of her tails. I nodded at her to signal it was okay to light and so she swiped the flames on both sides of her, lighting the grass on fire. The fire spread fast from both of those flaming stems of grass and was soon engulfing half of the area around the Grass Platoon's hideout.

"Isn't this technically arson?" Axel asked me worried.

"Its fine, we're doing it for a good cause too," I told him calmly.

"Though it'll be bad if it gets to the whole dungeon," Kyuna put in as she jumped out of her hiding spot and landed next to me.

"Then we do the logical thing to put out a fire when you have no water," I told her.

"Right, I've learned how to do that when I was younger, you don't have to say anymore," Kyuna replied as we heard a scream from within the hideout and the rumble of frantic footsteps.

"Dirt! Put dirt on the fire!" someone yelled within the area.

"It's no use! Just run out of here! Abandon ship!" I heard a female voice say, recognizing it as O'Hana the Roserade.

"Ship?" someone asked while the fire burned within their hideout.

"It doesn't matter! Let's just run!" O'Hana screamed as I heard more frantic footsteps, coming towards us this time.

"Lady O'Hana! You first!" I saw a Shrifty nearing the entrance and allowing his Roserade leader to exit first.

"Attack! Now!" I ordered now as the 1st few grass type Pokemon exited along with O'Hana.

"What?!" O'Hana exclaimed as we began to attack her Platoon, she then saw me and Axel.

"You two!" she seethed and then looked at Kyuna, "And you traitor! You won't get away from the Plate's Army!"

"Like I care, you hideous flower!" Kyuna roared back.

"Hideous?! Why you mutt of a fox!" O'Hana screamed as she jumped to attack Kyuna with a Magical Leaf.

Kyuna burned the leaves up with an Ember, and used Slam on O'Hana, crushing her to the ground.

O'Hana pushed off Kyuna using Frustration and before Kyuna could use a Flamethrower O'Hana used Flash on Kyuna to lower her accuracy for a bit, and causing the Flamethrower to go away from Kyuna's target.

"Damn it! My eyes are still a bit blind from that!" Kyuna cursed and attempted to use another Slam on O'Hana, but O'Hana used Flash again, making Kyuna miss.

"Grr," Kyuna growled as she attempted to use a Faint Attack, but her movements were stopped by vines grabbing at her paws. "What?!" she growled in surprise.

"Ohohohoho! How do you like my Grass Knot foolish Ninetails?" O'Hana laughed.

"You!" Axel growled, using Aerial Ace on a Gloom and charged at O'Hana, only to get in the same predicament as Ninetails.

"Tch, I'll take care of her!" I shouted as I knocked away Skiploom and ran at O'Hana with a Faint Attack as fast as possible in order for her not to see me and slammed a successful attack on to her.

"Lady O'Hana!" the Shrifty yelled as he watched the Roserade slide away. "You disrespectful brat!" he roared at me.

"What's to respect about her and you guys?" I said, licking my paw in calmly in a smug way.

"Then I best teach you that and some manners!" he yelled at me and sent a Leaf Storm at me.

I used Dig and escaped from its wrath and then jumped up and hit Shrifty away.

As I landed on the ground I felt vines wrap my legs in an instant.

"Growlithe terd!" I cursed as the vines had a strong hold on me.

"Ohohohoho! You all seem to have lost!" O'Hana the Roserade got up and strutted past Kyuna, rudely rubbing one of her rose hands into her face. "I might forgive you if you tell us where those 2 other girls you were traveling with are," she smirked.

"Too bad you Withered Weed, I have no intentions of telling you where they are!" I growled at her.

O'Hana gave me a disgusted look, "WITHERED WEED!? I'VE HAD ENOUGH YOU ALL INSULTING ME! IT'S TIME TO PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE! Everybody! Assemble! We're going to teach this little brat of a Pokemon a lesson to not disrespect a beautiful rose like me!" she barked in a unladylike way.

"Yes my lady!" the remaining Pokemon that weren't knocked out by me and Axel responded and ran up enthusiastically.

I closed my eyes as they neared me, "_I'm sorry Evo, I won't be able to join you guys, hopefully Axel and Kyuna make it out of here," _I thought as I began to feel the first hit on me, not bothering to identify what move it was.

The repetitive hits kept coming and coming until…

"Agh!" I heard a Pokemon that was about to land another attack on me grunt as he was dropped down, knocked out.

I looked up to see a pink body and tail standing in front of me.

"Sheesh, this is why I told you to let us come along Shiro," I heard the Pokemon say as she cut the vines with her teeth.

"E-Evo!?" I looked up in surprise to see the Espeon's face looking at me.

"You guys really are hopeless without the full team huh?" she giggled.

"Sh-Shut up!" I responded as she laughed.

"Ohohohoho! Perfect timing! The Espeon and Eevee arrive!" O'Hana giggled as she looked at Yukari freeing Axel and Kyuna from the vines and then to Evo and me.

"Very perfect indeed," Evo smirked as she looked at the remaining amounts of the Platoon left.

"Yes, yes it is! We may not be able to fight all five of you; however, I still have my trump card move!" O'Hana sneered at us as we watched her with caution as she lifted up both her roses.

"Sleep Powder!" she shouted.

I widened my eyes, "Damn it! Try not to breathe it in!" I warned everyone, but it was too late, Axel was starting to get drowsy, and Evo instantly fell to the floor asleep as I felt the drowsiness about to take over. But then I noticed Yukari and Kyuna unaffected by it, of course. They ate a Chesto Berry before preventing sleep!

"We're…gonna…leave it…to you…TWO!" I managed to yell at them before passing out and noting that O'Hana's minions were also taking in the Sleep Powder by accident. "Good…it'll be easier on them," I thought before sleep fully took me over.

* * *

**WOOOOO, sorry if this took a tad bit longer than usual, was kinda, working on my other stories.**

**Anyways, the next chapter will not be in Shiro's POV…seeing as he's asleep. But who's POV shall it be? Yukari or Kyuna? The Eevee or the Ninetails? Muhohohohoho, I'll leave you guys to wonder~**

**And Shiro's dream part…I assure you, NOTHING like that will actually be… gone into…details…okay?**

**Review, follow, and Fave~~~~~~~hehe, Growlithe's Terd.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Black Moon Chapter 12**

**Somewhat considering to change the main pairing to Moonrayshipping (Umbreon x Eevee)…but no, I've decided to keep it at Nightlightshipping because I can't undo what has been written in the prophecies (a.k.a my head) Ahahaha anyways, onto the chapter that's going to be in…Yukari's POV!**

**kayla- glad you luv it!**

**Eevee guy- Parents aren't big on fanfiction? That means they're pretty much against literature…right? Anyways, thanks for thinking that this story is great, and as for you're idea. It has been foretold in the prophecies (a.k.a my head) that a jealously moment WILL pop up…just perhaps not with a shiny…though the prophecy (a.k.a my head) might rewrite itself!**

**shadow55530- um, character's age…let's just say…Evo and Shiro are somewhere in the teens, Yukari's in the tweens…I guess, and Axel and Kyuna are nearing to be adults. (I think I just gave a spoiler there)**

**RandomFemale- Hehheh, the Author controls the route of the story…hehehe, and I was pondering whether or not to make Yukari evolve into a Sylveon…but I have no idea how an Eevee will evolve into one… though I do have 1 evolution in mind for Yukari that'll affect Shiro greatly…**

**Behold! The mind of a frustrating child!**

**Disclaimer-Ryota doesn't own Pokemon or the likes!**

**Shiro-Umbreon- Level 34 Calm Nature**

**Evo- Espeon-Level 33 Quirky Nature**

**Yukari-Eevee- Level 25 Sassy Nature**

**Axel-Absol-Level 35 Mild Nature**

**Kyuna-Ninetails-Level 34 Serious Nature**

* * *

**[Yukari's POV]**

I watched as my sister, Absol, and that Umbreon staggered and fell down to the floor due to the Roserade's Sleep Powder.

"We're…gonna…leave it…to you…TWO!" I heard that Umbreon shout to us before he fell asleep too.

I can't believe that Roserade would pull something so underhanded and Sleep Powder everyone! However, somehow me and that Ninetails weren't affected by the attack and were still awake.

The Roserade looked at us in shock, "How!? How are you two still awake!?" she gasped at us, and then looked at her subordinates snoozing on the floor. "Hey! Wake up you stupid dandelions!" she exclaimed as she began to kick them awake, but they refused to budge from their sleep.

Ha! What an idiot, she made her own comrades' fall asleep from her attack! That's even stupider than how we've got an Umbreon on our team! I giggled at the thought.

The Roserade glared at me as she heard my giggle.

"What's so funny?" she snarled at me.

"You're, haha, so stupid!" I uttered as my giggle turned into full scale laughter.

The Roserade's face was contorted with rage now, but I never even bothered to notice as I was trying to calm my laughter down.

"You shall pay for making a fool out of the great, the beautiful, O'Hana!" she hissed at me, but still shot her roses up with every adjective used.

"With what? Pollen? Besides, we didn't even do anything, you made a fool out of yourself!" I retorted back to the Roserade named "O'Hana".

"Oh, you brat!"

I felt a paw on me, "I think you provoked her enough Yukari," my Ninetails teammate told me.

"Ahahaha! No way, this Pokemon's fun to tease!" I replied.

"Hey, seriously, we have to take her down before our Chesto Berry affect wears off and she uses Sleep Powder again," she told me

"Hmph, I don't take orders from you!" I retorted, in what world does she have the right to tell me things?! I barely know her! "You're just a Ninetails that I've just met and not even officially on our team! Heck, you used to be with them! How am I supposed to trust you?!" I hissed as I pointed at O'Hana.

The Ninetails sighed, attempting to keep her straight face in order, "First of all, my name's Kyuna, second of all, I assure you, I'm on your side. I have patience with sassy children like you, but there's always a limit to everything," Kyuna the Ninetails said to me.

I was starting to dislike this Pokemon more and more.

"Ohohohoho! Arguing amongst ourselves are we? How tragic. No trust between 2 teammates leads to their utter demise or betrayal. How unlucky of you both to have disagreements with each other. It doesn't matter though, I'll be shoving both your faces into the dirt soon enough!" O'Hana cackled, which looked really creepy with the burning area behind her. But I wasn't scared of her! Not one bit! After all, I'm Yukari the Eevee! I shook my fluffy tail in anticipation for the fight, "Come on! Let's just attack her with all we've got and get out of this stupid cave!" I told Kyuna excitedly.

Kyuna looked at me with the straight face she always had on, "Calm down Yukari, this Pokemon may be alone, but she's their leader, and the title 'leader' isn't just given to anybody in the Plate's Army, that means she's the strongest Grass type in their platoon despite her…irregular egotistic delusional trait," Kyuna said to me, saying the last part loud enough for the Roserade to hear.

"I-Irregular?! D-Delusional?! Why you rude rotten…" O'Hana snarled, but then trailed off at the end, at a loss of words apparently.

"Ha! You have a low vocabulary list don't you?! Ha ha!" I teased O'Hana, who was going red in the face.

"Oh you! Enough talk!" O'Hana roared as she summoned a Magical Leaf and sent it at us.

I was about to jump out of the way, but was pulled down by Kyuna's paw as she burned all the leaves with her Ember, "Be careful, those leaves are homing type ones that O'Hana created!" she told me.

I looked at her growling, "Whatever! I didn't need your help!"

"Yukari! Calm down and please work with me in this battle!"

"No way! This battle isn't on teams! It's first comes first hit!" I retorted loudly as I sped towards O'Hana with an Iron Tail at the ready.

"Take this!" I cried as I slammed my tail down on the Roserade, but when I looked again, all I hit was the floor.

"What? She was right here!" I said aloud in confusion.

"Watch out Yukari! Behind you!" Kyuna called to me as I began to turn around.

"You should keep your head up and be attentive during a battle little girl!" O'Hana said and before I could fully turn around I felt sharp leaves cutting at my back as I caught a glimpse of O'Hana sneer.

"This is part of your punishment for insolence!" she shrilled at me as she sent more rainbow lighted leaves at me.

.

I opened my eyes again to see O'Hana pause for a moment during her attack, a perfect chance for me as I jumped out of the way while ignoring the pains from the cuts and partially ripped slices of fur.

"Yukari!" I heard Kyuna call my name.

"Shut up! This is nothing!" I shouted back even though my body was screaming for rest and healing.

I looked behind me as I landed down on the ground and saw that stupid Umbreon, sleeping quietly. I kicked dirt rudely over his face in anger. I hate this dumb Black Eevee! He thinks me as weak because I'm younger than him and my sister is always with him! I'll show him! I'll show the whole team when I win this battle!

As I was glaring at this idiotic rat I heard someone come near me. I spun around to see O'Hana looming over me. I scowled up at her with a defiant look.

"Rebellious aren't you? I can tell, I like that little girl." She smirked at me, "Tell me, do you hate that Pokemon over there?" she asked me.

I scowled harder at her, "Yeah, so what if I did you stupid piece of fertilizer?" I replied rudely. To my surprise, she just waved one of her roses as if waving off the comment.

"I'll disregard that insult as we are having a conversation. So, if you hate him so much how about you let me…eliminate him?" she asked me, some malice evident in her eyes.

"Don't say anything more to her!" Kyuna shouted a she was charging a Flamethrower in her mouth.

"Shut up, I'm having a conversation with this young, strong Eevee," O'Hana said to Kyuna, and spurt a Toxic at Kyuna, stopping her Flamethrower and sending her into a deeply poisoned stat.

"Unh!" Kyuna muttered as the poison began to seep into her, draining her life away and lose stability in her legs.

"Kyuna…" I softly said her as I watched the poison weaken her more and more. I looked back up to the O'Hana. What was this fast beating of my heart? Why did I feel little…scared? I'm Yukari the Eevee…I can't get scared. I growled at my enemy, "You…"

"Why are you so angry? She's just some random Pokemon you somehow met within the cave; furthermore, she used to be working on the team you're fighting against right now." O'Hana smirked at me. "You can't actually worry about her. Oh yes, about my offer…?" O'Hana's expression now had a kind smile on her face.

I looked at our team's Umbreon. Did I really hate him so much that I'd want him gone for good?

"He seemed to have caused you a lot of grief, how about I take away all the grief he's caused you?" I heard O'Hana say to me. I was being tempted by her sweet tone and reasoning.

"You poor thing, this rat has given you some bad and uncomfortable memories yes? He must've been quite the nuisances in your life? Nuisances must be eradicated so they may no longer bother you correct?"

I understood her words; he's only seen me as a weak child. He's making the one family I have on this trip distancing away from me. I didn't know exactly what happened after those thoughts, but before I knew it, I was clearing the path for O'Hana for her to go to the Umbreon.

"Good, good, you're making the right choice. Don't worry, you and your sister will live a peaceful life without worry and have nothing but happiness when you 2 join the Plate's Army, you both won't ever be separated," O'Hana said to me, as if she read my thoughts and sorrows.

I looked away; did I really want to do this? Make one of our teammates…disappear? I looked back over to O'Hana as she lifted one of her roses, preparing to deal a few finishing blows.

"No regrets, no regrets," I thought to myself.

"No, stop, Yukari," I heard Kyuna talk to me from my right. When I looked over, she was breathing hard and attempting to lift her head to me.

"Do you…really want to kill a Pokemon that has been on your journey up until now?" she asked me, "I may not have been with you guys for long but…I can feel the conflict between you and Shiro. You may not know it, but Shiro means well and really cares about the whole team, including you. He _did _protect you when we first encountered." Time seemed to stop as she told me these things. That Umbreon? Protect me? No, he must've been protecting my sister…was he? I tried to ignore Kyuna's talking, but the words seem to scratch through my barriers and into my head.

"I know you may not respect him, but he's still a Pokemon, he still breathes and has feelings, he's not an emotionless careless shell. Axel told me that Shiro still wants to gain your trust as for the better of both of your relationships. And besides, think of what your sister would react and think of you when you didn't stand up for him!" Kyuna roared, "Please…" she muttered as she began to lose her voice, but cast away her poker face and gave me a pleading look.

That was then that my body reacted on its own, before O'Hana could land an attack on my teammate I used Iron Tail and slammed it hard into her side, sending her rolling away and into a nearby pond.

"I won't let you hurt Shiro!" I yelled at the Roserade, as I grabbed Shiro by the scruff and dragged him towards Kyuna while grabbing our bag. I picked out a Pecha Berry and gave it to Kyuna, "Eat this, it'll make you feel better," I told her as she weakly grasped it in her teeth and chomped down.

Slowly, Kyuna's health began to return and she stood back up. She looked at me, "You definitely did the right thing there," she told me.

"Hmph! I just wanted him to stay with us because I still haven't beaten him down yet!" I retorted, denying the true reason why in my head.

"Alright then," Kyuna smiled for the first time I've ever saw. "Well Yukari, shall finish things here?" she asked me.

"Yeah! Let's go full throttle!" I exclaimed.

"Got that right," Kyuna replied.

"Grrr, you little piece of trash! You don't send a lady like me into this kind of thing!" O'Hana roared as she jumped out of the water. "You shall pay for your insolence!" she yelled, some kind of strange coloring coming out of her eyes, making her seem a bit monster like.

"Yukari, I'll distract her attention of blowing a Flamethrower on the ground, and then you jump in and use a physical attack on her!" Kyuna told me, "please, this should work to damage O'Hana a bit more; after all, she must be pretty tired from the battle before,"

I looked at Kyuna, and then nodded in an understanding way. "Roger!"

"Good!"

"You drecks! Take my Magical Leaf!" O'Hana cried as she sent that attack at us again.

"That attack is getting old!" Kyuna shouted as she spurt out a Flamethrower everywhere, burning the leaves and making O'Hana jump away in fright.

"Now!" she said to me and I ran through the flames and prepared a Return attack, this time I knew it would work wonders since I've understood my team more now and are in a bond with them! I stood in front of O'Hana and slammed Return into her face.

"Gi! Sludge Bomb!" O'Hana yelled as she prepared her sludge in her roses. However, before she threw it I smacked sand into her face, causing her to miss me by a mile.

"Come on Kyuna!" I called to my teammate.

"Here! Fire Blast!" Kyuna yelled as she blew out a star shaped flare at O'Hana, burning her immensely as she screamed in pain.

"This is it! Yukari! Finish it!" Kyuna called to me.

"Alright! I've got a new move up my fur!" I cried as I charged up a beam in my mouth. "Hyper Beam!" I yelled as I blasted energy at O'Hana, sending her upwards and breaking a hole in the ceiling of the cave.

"You've made an enemy of the Plate's Army!" O'Hana screamed as she flew into the sky.

Kyuna and I watched as she flew into the sky and appeared as nothing more than a twinkle.

I looked over to Kyuna, who now had her straight face on, and then said to her, "We finally beat her,"

"Yeah, you did a great job," she replied.

"What are you talking about? I was flawless!" I replied with a laugh and then I remembered the burning corner of the cave. "What are we gonna do about that?" I asked.

Kyuna tried to spit out fire "Oh no! I used up all my fire power in the fight! I can't produce anymore!" she panicked.

"What?! How does that fix anything?!" I asked.

"Fire against fire will cancel each other out and extinguish them both!" Kyuna replied. "If I can't do that then…this fire might spread to the whole cave!"

It was then that we heard a loud splash of water and the sizzling out of fire. We turned around to see a Whiscash who gave us the evil eye and splashed back down into the pond that O'Hana fell into before.

I looked at it for a second, and then turned back to Kyuna, "Well, that went nicely," I said to the Ninetails.

Kyuna just gave me her straight face stare.

We heard a groan around us and turned to see Shiro waking up from his sleep. "Eh? What happened, and why was I asleep?" he asked.

I sighed, "We did the job you stupid Umbreon,"

"It's not stupid Umbreon, its Shiro, Yukari" he said to me.

I turned away smiling and mumbled, "Yeah, I know,"

* * *

**And so…ends this…somewhat moving chapter. Anyways, this ends most of Savanna Cave, as for next chapter, hehehe, the prophecies(a.k.a my head) have foretold most of it to me. As for Kyuna…you'll have to stay tuned to find out~**

**Review and then you'll be the one to send O'Hana and her narcissist trait to the heavens…or hells.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Black Moon Chapter 13**

**Wassup! Sorry for the late update but, we're back to Shiro's POV and going to end the Savanna Cave arc this chapter! Let'sa go!**

**shadow55530- Yay! (Grabs cookie and devours whole) Don't worry! Evo and Yukari's mom will make an appearance…somewhere….in the future.**

**Eevee guy- Ah, nice hiding sir! (Makes a cool pose while pointing at you) Nice ideas ya gave me, and I assure you, Yukari will NOT evolve into an Espeon, I want a **_**very **_**diverse team of characters.**

**Shadow Hunter-Yeah…you can disregard that and replace it with another attack if you want…that Hyper Beam was just for Yukari's SUPA SPECIAL ATTACK…like any good battle character should have. (Pats your Umbreon's head)**

**roadie0787- (Drops O'Hana in the distortion world for a few chapters) Maaaybe I'll have that little love-triangle thing going lol.**

**Warhawk97- I'm sorry, that's up to Giratina to decide. It's easy to type down the battle scene when you already have it animated in your head~**

**cathy-thank you for da support!**

**RandomFemale-Indeed she did, and the Whiscash was Pokemon that lived in the dungeon that was annoyed with the burning fire. As for what Yukari will evolve into to…well, I've kinda already decided what and how she'll evolve. However, everybody seems to want Yukari to evolve into a Flareon or Jolteon hmmm, that might not be so bad…and I'm pretty sure you can follow an author or story on a 3DS as long as you have an account… or am I misunderstanding something here?**

**Ahem! Anyways, Chapter 13 START!**

**Disclaimer-Ryota doesn't own Pokemon or the likes!**

**Shiro-Umbreon- Level 34 Calm Nature**

**Evo- Espeon-Level 33 Quirky Nature**

**Yukari-Eevee- Level 25 Sassy Nature**

**Axel-Absol-Level 35 Mild Nature**

**Kyuna-Ninetails-Level 34 Serious Nature**

* * *

**[Shiro's POV]**

There were noises all around me, yelling in panic, blasts from attacks, and the sound of a fire being put out. I opened my eyes and groaned as lifted my head. Was I…asleep? I looked around warily as I got up and saw Yukari and Kyuna and the burnt grass around them along with the battered walls. Everything came back to me, we were failing during our raid into the Grass Platoon's den until Yukari and Evo came and saved us.

"Eh? What happened while I was asleep?" I asked Yukari and Kyuna while I looked around where we were.

"We did the job you stupid Umbreon," she sighed at me.

My ear twitched in annoyance. It's great that they won the battle, but does she still have to give me that attitude?

"It's not stupid Umbreon, its Shiro, Yukari," I said to her.

She turned away, and I _think _my mind was still half-asleep because I might've seen a glimmer of a smile on her face as she mumbled something incomprehensible, probably another curse towards me though her face seemed to be a tad bit more mature. Oh well, I guess every team's gotta have a sassy, but trustworthy team member. I sighed and walked over to Evo and Axel to wake them up as I told Yukari and Kyuna-

"Great job you two," I praised them.

Kyuna still had that poker face on and Yukari trotted over to the nearby spring to wash her face down.

"But next time, try to keep the area around you in better condition," I finished.

Kyuna blinked as I said that and Yukari began to clean her teeth rapidly with water. "Did she bite into something weird during the battle?" I thought as I scratched on a bite mark on the back of my neck, when did I get that?

"Kidding," I smirked at them.

Kyuna sighed, and Yukari planted her whole face into the spring.

I nudged at Evo, "Hey Evo, wake up, don't let the Sleep Powder put you into an eternal sleep," I said to her as I poked at her side.

"Mmmm, c'mon Dad, just 5 more minutes…what do you mean its 3PM, that sun dial must be wrong. NO! DON'T PUT COLD WATER ON MY FACE!" Evo screamed as I squeezed an Oran Berry doused in cold spring water onto Evo's face, which caused her to abruptly raise her head and slam our foreheads into each other.

"Gah!"

"Eek!"

We recoiled at the contact. Evo's eyes opened up, and she traced her eyesight around her and then looked back to me.

"Oh hey Shiro! Good morning!" she smiled at me.

"It's not even morning anymore," I mumbled, rubbing my forehead with my paw.

Evo licked around her mouth, "Why do I taste Oran Berry on my face?" she asked me as I looked away with a frown.

"Never mind that, we have to wake up Axel and get out of this cave, I'm getting tired of these rocks and grasses in the cave." I said as I walked over to Axel and tapped his back. "Wake up Axel, we've gotta go," I poked his back again when he refused to wake up. This time, he shivered. I suddenly got an idea to wake him up in my mind. I began to trace my paw _slowly _down Axel's spine. His shivering went from slight to rapid until-

"BWAAAAH! What's on my back?!" Axel shouted and swung his tail at me, hitting my face and making my slide into a nearby patch of tall grass.

Evo and Yukari giggled and Kyuna smiled a bit when I walked out of the grasses and glared at Axel.

"Oh, Shiro! Good morning!" Axel said to me with a smile, which was the same response Evo gave me after hurting me when I woke her up.

I sighed, "Well, now that Evo and Axel are now awake we'll have to get out of this cave before these guys wake up," I pointed at the snoring remnants of O'Hana's platoon. "We don't know if they'll attack us, or run away when they wake up."

Kyuna nodded, "They may not have their leader with them, but they're still a trained team, they can still manage a good fight without their leader, and in our current state we won't be able to fight much here."

Suddenly, the Shrifty groaned and turned over in his sleep, that gave us the incentive to run clear of this area.

* * *

We managed to travel all the way past the waypoint and to the very last floor of the dungeon extremely quick since our bodies **did not** want to get into any more unnecessary battles. I put my paw on the Kangaskhan rock as I tried to calm my respiratory system down. I did a head-count of everybody; Me, Evo, Yukari, Axel, and I looked around and saw Kyuna leaning against a wall off in a corner of the waypoint, breathing quickly. I walked over to her with some of the last of my stamina.

"You okay? You seem to be more out of breath than the rest of us," I asked her, instantly, Axel was by my side.

"What wrong Kyuna? You shouldn't strain yourself too much while running if it's hard to breathe! Come here! Let's get you to rest!" Axel said frantically as he pulled Kyuna over to a bed of grass he made perfectly somehow in less than 5 seconds. I followed them over; I wanted to ask Kyuna something. I just wanted to ask her…

Kyuna got comfortable on the bed with extra, extra help from Axel.

"Thank you…Axel," she said to him.

The Absol jumped with joy and then bowed, "No problem Kyuna, no problem at all,"

When Axel finally I walked away I looked at Kyuna, "Hey, Kyuna," I began.

"Hm?"

"What do you think you're going to do after this event? You obviously can't go back the Plate's Army since you'll be treated as 'traitor' and probably exiled from them," I asked her.

Kyuna thought about this, "I honestly don't know, I currently have nowhere to go. I've been dedicating a lot of my time to interfering with the Plate's Army's work." She replied.

"Yeah, why are you doing that anyways?" I asked her.

She looked away, a sad look overcoming her face. I decided to pursue no further than that.

"Well, um, if you have no where to go Kyuna…" I began, my eyes looking away from Kyuna, "You could, well, er, I dunno, maybe…join our team?" I asked her, finally looking straight into her eyes, but looked down immediately. This isn't like me; I don't do the inviting on this team. But Kyuna help fight with us so, I guess she had a place with us. She seems like a pretty down-to-earth decisive Pokemon too.

Kyuna was silent for awhile, and I never bothered to lift my head since I thought that I might explode from the heat coming to my head.

After what seemed like an eternity in silence,

"Sure," I heard Kyuna say.

"Huh?"

"Sure, I'll join your Exploration Team, it seems like a lively and fun prospect to add to my life," Kyuna smiled at me.

"Oh, great!" I exclaimed, relieved that this went well.

"Heh heh, it's a pleasure to be on your team," Kyuna smiled. "So, who's you guys leader?" she asked me.

"L-leader?!" I said in surprise. "I…don't think we have one right now, we're…kinda of just a band of traveling Pokemon for now until we officially apply,"

"Oh, well, if there's no leader, I would think that you would be a great one for this team," she suggested.

"Wh-What?! Me, leader? Naaah, that couldn't possibly happen!" I stepped back, bewildered by the thought of me being leader.

"Don't sell yourself short, you made a lot of planning here and also chose most of the decisions for the team. You're a very mature Pokemon in my opinion, perfect for leadership." Kyuna told me.

I thought about it, me…leader of this Exploration Team, I don't even know if that's possible for me to do. I've been insulted and looked down upon most of my life, these words of encouragement and compliments are alien to me.

"I'll…think about it, but it's the team's decision in the end, if I'm not chosen leader by our team, it won't really affect me," I answered.

Kyuna nodded, "Well, since I'm a part of your team-excuse me-you guys team, count my vote on you," she said to me.

I smiled, a rare smile from me of course, "Thanks," I said, and then walked away to let Kyuna rest.

"Hey, guys," I called them as I trotted over to them.

"Yeah? What is it Shiro?" Evo asked me.

"Well, you see, I kinda…" I began but was cut off by Yukari.

"-invite Kyuna onto our team? I heard, you were awfully wooden with the invitation," Yukari finished for me.

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"Kyuna's on our team now? Great! We have an awesome new member!" Axel exclaimed a bit _too _happily.

Evo looked at me in surprise, "Wow, so you _can _get friendly and invite others to our team," the Espeon beamed at me.

"Sh-Shut up," I looked away blushing with a glare.

"Well, I guess since we've all rested long enough, I guess we should keep going. Those Grass Platoon Pokemon might come and pursue us." Kyuna said, suddenly appearing near us.

"Oh, yeah let's get out of this cave then," I agreed, nodding my head. We looked over to the exit of the dungeon, the wide gap opening of the cave with sunlight blasting through it. Once we cross through there, we'll finally get to the town, the town where we will become not a band of traveling Pokemon. But a team, a true Exploration Team. We'll make this dream a reality.

That was the thought we all had when we walked out of Savanna Cave and into the harsh sunlight.

* * *

**And so, ends the Savanna Cave arc, sorry if this chapter was a bit…short, I just wanted to get the fate of Kyuna done, and believe me, I had **_**a lot **_**of fun writing this chapter. Next up, a new conflict will arise when the group finally becomes an Exploration Team.**

**Review, Fave, and Follow pleeeeaaaasssseee. Thank you for reading the story up to this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Black Moon Chapter 14**

**And so we move on to another part of the story! (Points upwards on a cliff while a wave of water appears in the background)**

**shadow55530-Weegee!? (Hides under blanket). Yes, Evo and Yukari's Mom will probably appear again because this story's gonna have a whole bunch of family conflict, discrimination, romance, and lots and lots of fighting…aaannd Shiro's face hitting the floor now and then.**

**roadie0787-(Shivers) Yukari on her period isn't a happy place to be.**

**eevee guy-Sounds like you had a hectic trip, as for your romance problems…don't ask me, I've never dealt with a girl romantically yet, much less go on a date (glooms as I put hand on wall). I'm starting high school and I haven't done anything in my life T.T.**

**Guest- Thank ya for da support.**

**Random Female-There was a "cathy" under your last review, eeh I'm not really comfortable calling people by their names on the internet, but that's just me. I prefer the cool nickname they come up with. And in PMD Explorers of Sky an Eevee needs an item for EACH of its evolution. The respective stones for the original 3, a certain scarf for Johto's evolution and the specific rock for the DP evolutions. And I was pretty sure a Leavanny was mentioned back in chapter 4. As for the legendary genders, yeah I'm gonna give them genders, I just can't see Jirachi as a girl…sorry, blame the Bidoof special episode in Explorers of Sky.**

**Now before I begin the story, let me get ONE thing to warn you about. I should've said this in the summary or the 1****st**** chapter but…this is a world where….most Dark type Pokemon are considered "Demons" by some villages and towns. And there are Pokemon that just flat out hate them. Of course I'm not referring to the whole world in this story; I'm just referring to some. Got it? Okay with it? Alright, then continue. Oh yeah, Kyuna and Axel's levels will be adjusted since they are much older than the other characters.**

**Shiro-Umbreon- Level 34 Calm Nature**

**Evo- Espeon-Level 33 Quirky Nature**

**Yukari-Eevee- Level 25 Sassy Nature**

**Axel-Absol-Level 41 Mild Nature**

**Kyuna-Ninetails-Level 39 Serious Nature**

* * *

**[Shiro's POV]**

We entered Savanna Cave as 4, we exit as 5. I noticed our team was getting bigger and bigger, if we kept adding members like this we'll just be a big traveling group. I thought about how to solve this problem long and hard as we exited Savanna Cave and walked onto the path to the next town.

I looked back over our group; Evo had a smile on her face as she trotted along Yukari, who for once was not frowning and rather…skipping along with her sister? I shook my head and looked over to Axel, who had a blank grin on his face as he walked side by side with Kyuna. "Was he fantasizing something?" I thought as I turned over to Kyuna the Ninetails, our new member. She had a perfectly made poker face like always.

"Hey guys," I said to them, stopping abruptly and turning to them.

"Yeah?" Evo looked at me as she and Yukari stopped skipping.

"What is it?" Kyuna asked me.

"After we become an official Exploration Team, how about our first order of business is getting a…base, like a place where we can go back to at the end of the day and rest. We also need it to be rather large, because it's probably where we'll have our other recruits to our team stay if they wanna come with us. I mean, if we keep adding members on, and on, and on, it won't be just 5 of us, we'll become some kind of army-" I stopped myself there as Kyuna gave a bit of a pained look and turned her head away. "I mean, we can't walk in a really big group together, it'll be uncomfortable, so…" I trailed off.

"Alright! That's a great idea!" Evo agreed delightedly.

"It's…a good thing to…have," Yukari muttered, avoiding my eye contact.

"Hm, yeah, it's great that we'll be able to have a place to sleep and rest after an adventure," Axel nodded, "But if we're going to make a base and home for us and probably others, we're going to need a large living space or land. That means we have to most likely…buy an expanse of land to make our home on, and… that costs P."

I nodded, and looked at how much P we had. I counted how much we had in our bag so far.

900P

I inwardly recoiled at the amount of money we had on us, it sure did cost us quite a bit to stay at that Inn back in Metrone Village even with the discount Nora gave us.

"So? How much do we have?" Kyuna asked me.

"Eh? Um…" How do I break it to them that we're absolutely broke? Oh wait, an Exploration Team has to do jobs for other Pokemon, and with every job comes a reward so...I guess with that plan it'll be okay to admit how much we have to them.

"We have 900P, so we're dead broke here." I bluntly stated.

They stared at me.

"Wh-What?" I asked in confusion.

"We…only have…" Evo began her face glooming.

"900P with us…" Axel finished, his face glooming too.

"Forget a base, we might not even be able to get a stay at a good Inn long enough…" Yukari added, her face began to gloom as well.

"Hey! Don't lose hope yet! We can just take on jobs and get the rewards to add to our funds when we become a full exploration team!" I attempted to reassure them, but they were lost in the world based on money.

"We're going to be homeless…" Evo laid down on the grass, no will to move in her.

"Yeah, now I'm wishing I stayed home, and I expected this Umbreon to have the necessary funds to support our team." Yukari laid her body down next to Evo.

"Haha…hahaha….money makes the world go round." Axel laughed blankly.

"They've seemed to have snapped," Kyuna noted.

"Of course they have!" I snapped at her. "Damn it, if they don't have the will to get to New Crystal Town we're going to end up staying here overnight!"

I attempted to try and think of a way to get them motivated again….for a long, long, time. Then it snapped into my brain.

"Ahem, O'Hana's coming back! And she's spouting nonsense about herself and saying she's back for revenge!" I shouted.

The effect was instantaneous, Yukari jumped up and growled around her. Axel blinked and looked around wildly. And Evo….Evo stayed there staring at the grass blowing in the wind.

"…" I stayed silent as I stared at the lazy body of Evo. I sighed, "You two seem to be in top shape, so I'll just carry Evo," I said to, now back in reality, Yukari and Axel.

"What? No fair, carry me too!" Yukari complained to me.

I stared at her in confusion, usually this would be the time when she would shout at me about not letting me carry or touch her sister. Yukari seemed to notice that too, and she stomped past me blushing and muttering curses.

"It seems someone's got himself into a bind between to girls," Kyuna told me.

"Shut up," I said to her as I hoisted Evo's body onto my back.

"Alright then leader," Kyuna smirked at me, "Come on Axel, O'Hana's not here, we have to get going to New Crystal Town."

"Oh? Really? Thank goodness," Axel sighed and trotted past us and up to Yukari.

Kyuna looked at me, "So our first order of business in an exploration team is to raise enough P up to buy some land and a house hm? Sounds interesting, I'm glad I joined this team," she said and walked onward.

"Yeah…" I muttered as I followed her.

* * *

We kept up our pace on the path for a long time. Was the way from Savanna Cave to New Crystal Town that far? I really expected it to be quite close to where the cave was. All 5 five of us kept walking, and walking, and walking, it seemed to go on and on. I didn't know how much time passed when we stopped, but when we halted our steps we looked forward to see one thing-a crossroad.

"A crossroad hm? That means we're getting close, but it'll depend on whether which path we take that'll lead us to town, or on a completely different route." Kyuna said.

"Hm, so which way should we go?" I asked, beginning to pull out our map after laying Evo down softly on the grass. She seems to have fallen asleep while I was carrying her. I rolled out the map on the ground and Axel, Kyuna, Yukari, and I looked at it.

"That's strange…" I murmured.

"Yeah, it sure is," Axel nodded.

"Are you sure this map is correct?" Kyuna asked me.

"Positive," I replied.

"Then why…" Yukari piped up, "…is there no crossroad on the route to New Crystal Town on this map?"

I stared at it, and then looked at them, "I…don't know, this was a map I bought 2 months before I left from a store in my hometown, maybe the crossroad was added sometime later?"

"There must've been something discovered somewhere on the other 3 routes," Kyuna said, looking past each road.

"Well, which way then? One of these paths has to lead to New Crystal Town," Axel asked, walking to the middle.

"Why didn't they put a sign up somewhere here showing which direction we have to go?" Yukari inquired.

"Maybe it's still new, and the others areas are being searched about," I responded, as I watched the sun set fully and the moon come up. "Well, there's no use worrying about it today, we should get some sleep and choose which path to follow tomorrow." I sighed.

"Yes, good idea, we should preserve our thinking energy for tomorrow," Kyuna agreed, and of course, Axel nodded in agreement.

"Fine, but it's not like I'm doing it because you told me to, I'm just really tired," Yukari snapped.

"Alright, alright," I muttered.

"There's a small traverse of trees right there, we can sleep in that spot," Kyuna suggested.

I looked to my left to see trees with light wooden bark and large bushes of leaves over it. In fact, they looked like actual bushes, and the trees weren't very tall at all.

"Strange trees," I thought as I picked up Evo and put her on my back and walked over to the trees and laid her down next to one. It was pretty dark, so I couldn't see its roots with the shadows covering the moonlight. I signaled for everybody to come over.

All 5 of us laid down, exhausted from our long walk. My eyes closed quickly as if my fatigue was measured in tons and put over my eyes.

* * *

I awoken to a great amount of sunlight, which was strange, I thought we were covered with shade by all the trees around us. I groggily stood up and yawned, that was when I noticed the strange missing of a presence from behind me. I turned over to see nothing but the grass blowing in the wind. I could've sworn I saw some trees here last night…and what I saw on the ground surprised me. There were footprint-like holes in the ground where those trees were and a bunch of twigs and fallen leaves were left. That struck me as odd, but I never saw the roots of the trees last night.

Wait,

Were those even trees I saw last night?

I shook my head, nah; maybe we just saw something strange last night. I cleared the thought of moving trees from my head and woke the others up.

"Come on guys, we have to get going," I nudged each of them awake, and getting the same reaction from all of them: a groan and a smack in the face.

After, I successfully managed to get the whole team awake and active; I pulled my map out and looked at it again to calculate which road is to New Crystal Town. I was just beginning to trace the way from Savanna Cave to New Crystal Town when Yukari called us.

"Hey guys! Look at what happened overnight!" Yukari called from the middle of the crossroad.

We turned to where she was and were surprised. Right next to where she was standing was a pole with arrows pointing in 3 of the directions of the crossroads. They each read the direction it was pointing to and where it led to.

**North-New Crystal Town**

**West-Forest of the Living Plants**

**South-Savanna Cave**

**East- (Do not Enter) Spirit's Town**

The East sign's message was kind of strange, it led to a place called Spirit's Town but had (Do Not Enter) added on it. Was it some kind of dangerous place?

"You guys entered a crossroad and didn't tell me?" Evo asked.

"You passed out because of how broke we are," Axel told Evo.

"Oh? Nah, that was because the effects of Sleep Powder didn't actually wear off on me yet so I still felt drowsy. But now I'm at full power since I've got a full night's sleep!" Evo explained with a triumph look on her face.

Kyuna looked at our map, "It seems that the crossroad is correct, all these areas are on the right location, so since we came from Savanna Cave in the south…"

"Then we go to New Crystal City in the North." I finished, "Well, let's start walking again!"

Everybody nodded, but enthusiastically this time, we were nearly to become a fully accounted for Exploration Team!

As we began to tread along the North Path, I looked back to the West Path, the "Forest of Living Plants". It was near that road that we rested on, next to those "trees". I was starting to think for real this time that those weren't trees at all. With that mind-bending thought, I ran along with my teammates after taking one more strange look down the path to Spirit's Town as well.

* * *

We saw it at last, the entrance to the town that'll advance our goals, New Crystal Town.

"Wow! That's some entrance they have!" Evo exclaimed, bouncing up and down at the sight of the entrance gate of New Crystal Town. Steel doors wide open with a sign on top with the words **New Crystal Town **in blue Crystals surrounded by a pink crystal covered around it. The walls around the town had crystals forged into it that were in the shape of many kinds of Pokemon.

"Well, I guess it's time to enter," I said, and the others nodded, and we all filed through the grand doors and into the bustling town.

"Whoa," was all Axel uttered as we saw what the town was like. The town was filled with great shops and salespokemon selling almost every item needed for explorers and traveling Pokemon. The town was bustling with Pokemon of every kind, it almost looked like the real life version of the crystal Pokemons put into the walls outside around the town.

I snapped out of the mesmerizing view of an Explorer's town and looked over to our team.

"Hey guys! We should get going and apply too!" I said to them.

"Hoooold on, let me take the sight of the town in for juuust a little longer please," Axel said as he continued staring at the whole town.

Kyuna stamped on his foot, causing him to whine in pain. "Shiro's right, we have to go and apply for an Exploration Team, that's what we all want right?" Kyuna nodded at everybody, and they nodded vigorously back at her.

"I sure can't wait!" Evo jumped up and down.

"Yeah! We'll become the best ever Big Sis!" Yukari exclaimed.

We wandered around the town, looking for that one building that'll allow us to become an Exploration Team, getting side-tracked a lot by stores and salespokemon selling super rare items and equipment. Axel even attempted to coax me to buy some kind of black bandanna that he was told would increase all his powers to the maximum and he'll become the most powerful Pokemon ever. I gave him a look of pity of how gullible he can sometimes as I turned him down.

After walking around for a bit more we found the center of town where a giant crystal in the shape of the Eon Duo Pokemon that were in legends made to look like they were riding air waves around a blue small sphere in the middle.

"Amazing! Where in the world did they find a Pokemon to make such a beautiful sculpture?" Kyuna commented with an amazed look.

"Look, there's an inscription on a stone tablet in front of it," I pointed out, "It says-

_The grand Crystal Sculpture of the Eon Duo Pokemon, blessed upon all curious Pokemon who would like to know more and discover plenty of the world around them by the god Pokemon and founded by a Great Explorer who's name has been lost in history. It is a reminder to all Pokemon who have tried, who have wanted to discover, that there is always something out there for them to find, something out there to protect as Latios and Latias the Eon Pokemons protected there precious Soul Dew and the Great Explorer that searched and founded this Crystal Sculpture._

"Wow, that's deep," Yukari said.

"Yeah," I agreed, this is what we're here for, to discover and explore.

"Shiro, over there," Kyuna said to me, pointing at a small, but rather spacious building with a statue of a Gallade with an Explorer Bag in front of it. It had a large sign that said,

**Explorer's Start House-A place where everyone can begin their journey throughout the world.**

"I think that's where we register," Kyuna told me.

"Seems like it, okay! Come on guys! We're going to register ourselves as an Exploration Team!" I said encouragingly to everybody.

"Yeah!" we cheered, putting our paws in the air and we sprinted over to the Explorer's Start House.

As we entered the door, I could've sworn I felt some kind of glare behind me and Axel. I turned around to see some glaring eyes coming from a small team of Pokemon and a shopkeeper pointing directly at me and Axel. I didn't like it when they looked at us, it felt really…spiteful.

I shook it off and entered along with everybody else, that's when I heard a familiar voice sneer at me.

"Well, well, well! I wouldn't believe to see that black rat Umbreon here! It's the last thing I would expect from someone like him!" the voice jeered at me.

I scowled at that Pokemon, and was surprised at who it was.

Because standing there before me was one Pokemon I would never like to see again, Kra the Vaporeon.

* * *

**Haha! Cliffhanger! I'm updating slower and slower aren't I? Well, on the bright side, the story's beginning to get into more emotional settings…I think. Anyways! Kra the Vaporeon! The leader of bullies that tormented Shiro because he was an Umbreon has made an appearance! What will be his reaction? And how will he deal with it?**

**R&R dear readers! The next chapter might be just around the corner!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Black Moon Chapter 15**

**Geez, I should focus more on my stories…though I'm trying to enjoy my last 2 weeks of summer (fidget fidget). "Youth is lie!" I quote from Hachiman. Anyways, 10 or was it 11 reviews! WOO! Thank you my dear readers!**

**shadow5530- 0A0 I'M AN EXPERT HIDER FOR YOUR INFORMATION!**

**roadie0787-This corner was another long one down the block, I'm sorry. T.T**

**Firetheinferape-YES! IT'S AN AWSOME PLOT TWIST ISN'T IT!?**

**RandomFemale-My head was up in the clouds, having tea with Rayquaza. Nyeeh, maybe I'll just leave the Sylveon idea alone and go with one of the other eeveelutions, CONVENIENCE! Haaa, creating a dragon type Eeveelution, yes dragon types are going to be highly respected and all(because I'm completely biased to dragons when talking about Pokemon types causing me to hate the new Fairy type -.-) but creating a new Eeveelution will take time. I'll have to come up with the design, name, info, and description-not to mention I'm not much of a fan made species person much, well, just in Pokemon mostly I guess. BTW I can totally see Espeon as a bouncy hyper type, dunno why you can...Pokemon can act how they want to! : d Eh, this has been a long reply.**

**Guest-… (Trainer Red has infected me)**

**Eevee guy-Why do you all think Kra's team is gonna get beat up by Shiro? He couldn't even hold a candle back in chapter 1. Well, if you wanna get an FF account, it's to your own risk…**

**On another note, you guys should listen to Butter-Fly (Final Perfect Version). Yes, Digimon song, I know, but even if you're not a fan of it, Wada Kouji's still a great singer. Moving onto the story!**

**Disclaimer (Which I forgot to do in the last few chapters): Ryota doesn't own Pokemon, got it? No? Too bad.**

**Shiro-Umbreon- Level 34 Calm Nature**

**Evo- Espeon-Level 33 Quirky Nature**

**Yukari-Eevee- Level 25 Sassy Nature**

**Axel-Absol-Level 41 Mild Nature**

**Kyuna-Ninetails-Level 39 Serious Nature**

* * *

"Kukuku, I knew I would have to expect a lot of unexpected things when I become an Explorer but _this _is way too much! That stupid demonic Eevee becoming an Explorer!? Surprising and HILARIOUS!" Kra the Vaporeon cackled at my face.  
"I wasn't expecting this either," I growled through gritted teeth, scratching at the ground.

"It's hard to believe that he even managed to gather a team together! They look pretty unreliable," Kra smirked, slanting his blue eyes at my teammates, and then they landed on Evo and Yukari.

"Hey! You're that one Espeon that was hanging around this thing!" Kra said to Evo, pointing his blue paw at me.

"Yeah? What's it to you?" Evo growled at Kra.

"What are you doing joining _his _team? It's not gonna get you anywhere, much less benefit you! Why not you come to my team instead?" Kra persuaded, giving a warm smile at Evo as if he was saving her from some kind of monstrous beast, wait, that means I'm the beast…is that bad?

"Hm!" Evo turned her head away rudely, "No thanks, I'd rather stay with Shiro better than a jerk of a Pokemon like you!" she retorted, scowling her violet eyes at Kra. Man, do they still look pretty even when she's glaring.

Kra recoiled at Evo's response, and then regained himself and stood up straight on his 4 paws. "Are you an idiot? This thing's gonna cause you a whole bunch of bad luck!" Kra argued, "It'll be better to come to my team where you'll actually get something out of it!"

"Ha! I've already gained good enough things with this team," Evo scoffed.

Kra's blue tail fin began to swish frustratingly. "Fine, suit yourself, traitor," he gave in at last.

"I was never on your side so I'm no traitor!" Evo growled.

"Well, your little Eevee sister was on my side at one time," Kra got his smirk back as he looked at Yukari.

"Huh? What's this about Yukari?" Evo said sharply to Yukari.

Yukari began to shrink under her sister's voice, "I-We just talked a few times…" she murmured.

"Oh yes, very good conversations we had! About how her life was mainly focused on her sister's future! How she never seemed to amount to anything to her parents! How she was completely locked up in a house! Oh, how sad Yukari was when her sister began to hang out with this piece of black shedded fur. A waste of her talents as little Yukari said! How surprising it is that you're forced to travel with that same Pokemon because you wanted to follow your sister! Joyous life isn't? Or is it not?" Kra sneered.

Yukari began to sob into her paws, and I felt a rage in me against Kra, bigger than the one I had when I was being bullied by him. He was hurting one of my teammates!

"Stop it! You can't just remind someone of their past in an instant like that! She trusted you with those words and you just spouted it all out like that! You're a downright heinous Pokemon!" I shouted angrily at Kra, my blood red eyes giving a deathly glare at him. That's when I noticed, even though there weren't many Pokemon here in the small building, every single Pokemon had their eyes on us. I decided to pay them no heed, this was more important.

Kra gave a devilish grin, "My, my, standing up for this poor thing? How chivalrous of you even though she said quite a few bad things about you too," Kra jeered at me watching as Kyuna and Axel attempted to comfort the little Eevee and Evo simply stood by me, scowling at Kra with all her might.

Kra took our silence as a signal to continue, "Yukari told me that she hated your guts, that your black fur and type was nothing more but bad luck for the village. She told me that she wished that you simply didn't exist, and that Evo never met you. She told me that she hoped that you would get into some kind of accident and die, and once I said that I was delivering justice to you she," Kra began to laugh crazily "she said that I was her role model, to be strong and brave, and to deal justice and beatings to all the right Pokemon." Kra began to pound the floor in laughter, "Of course she was right, I am strong! Not to mention I enjoy dealing punishment to dark types like you! Yukari absolutely hates you! I bet she's insulting your guts right now!"

I stared as Kra laughed on the ground. I looked long and hard and then coughed, that cough began to turn into a stifle of laughter, and then before I knew it, I was laughing along with him.

Kra stopped immediately as I began to guffaw, Evo just stared at me as if I was crazy.

"What's so funny?" he growled.

"Haha," I calmed down the laughter within me, "Yukari's been saying bad things about me ever since we met, I wouldn't actually care less about what bad things she says about me. Actually, I would think it'd be weird if she said good things about me, I would know something was wrong with her or the world at the time. But all in all, I still trust her, after all, I think we've bonded on this trip of ours," I said, smiling reassuringly at Yukari who stared at me with the same expression as Evo. I looked back to Kra, this time with a smirk, "Try something else next time when you try to get to me."

Kra's face looked outraged, "HA! That little Eevee would never bond with you! I'll show you right now that there's no bond with anything here but the weakening link with her sister on this team! Yukari!" Kra shouted at Yukari as she zapped to life.

Kra changed his expression to an extremely warm and kind face and looked at Yukari as all the residents of the little explorer's building watched the scene.

"Yukari, you don't have to suffer with these guys anymore, come with me and my friends. You'll have a wonderful life with our team. A life without these dark things in your life, and life full of light and happiness." Kra told Yukari with a strangely inviting tone.

Yukari looked at Kra's "warm" face. She stood up and began to walk slowly to Kra, and for a scary moment I thought she was actually going to leave. Did she really want to be on this Exploration Team? I questioned myself until I heard a-

"Peh!"

Yukari spat on Kra's face.

Everybody except Kra stifled laughter with their hand or paws as Yukari did that.

"Why in the world would I join up with you? You sounded more like someone who attempts to kidnap Pokemon children. I'd rather stay with Shiro than a jerk-wad like you!" Yukari echoed Evo, stamping on Kra's front right paw.

"Gah!" Kra grabbed his blue paw and rubbed it where Yukari stamped on it, his warm face turned into an ugly one as he looked at Yukari. "Che! Just like your runt of sister!" Kra growled, looking evilly at Evo, but was soon crushed to the ground, courtesy of my black paw.

"Don't, call my teammates any bad things, only I'm permitted to do that, because I'm their _leader_," I growled as I pushed Kra's face further into the ground.

"What do you mean only you're permitted!?" Axel popped in out of nowhere.

"Shut up! I'm trying to act cool here!" I growled at him.

"Looks like you accepted your term as leader of our team," Kyuna remarked.

"…" I didn't have any words as I kicked Kra's face out of my grasp.

"Whatever, just don't come to make our team suffer anymore!" I shouted at Kra.

"Don't bet on it you stupid black rat!" Kra responded angrily and ran out of the building to where those evil eyes I felt were coming from. I turned back to my team member standing behind me to see their prideful faces, Evo smiling rather hugely at me. As I walked back to them the little building erupted in cheers, to my surprise. I sighed, was that really necessary? I just got rid of a nuisance on our back.

"You don't really need to be like that, _leader_," Kyuna smirked at me probably reading my face.

"Huh, so Shiro just kinda made himself leader without our consent huh?" Axel said, looking at me while trying to hold in a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Heheh, I dunno, maybe it's because most of us already agreed for you to be our leader when we became an official Exploration Team, we were going to tell you once we apply, but it seemed you did it right on your own," Axel replied.

"Really? I had no consent of this? And…most?" I questioned, even though I feel I already knew who disagreed.

We all looked at Yukari. She had the back of her head facing us as she scratched her chest nervously.

"Um…" Yukari mumbled, looking down with a slightly embarrassed face, "Thanks for standing up for me Shiro…our leader now I guess." Yukari looked straight up at me, suddenly with a determined look, "That doesn't mean you're the strongest on this team!" she said quickly.

I smiled at Yukari, "Yeah, I still have quite the way to go," I agreed.

"Got that right, we all do," Evo nodded.

"Heh," Axel smiled.

"Hm," Kyuna looked at all of us.

"I guess we should go apply then," I said and we all trotted up to the wooden register table at the far end of the building.

A 4 handed muscular Pokemon that stood on two feet, a Machamp, looked at us with an interested stare. "Well, judging by this note and what they tell me about, you guys are the ones who got rid of that whole gang of bandits at Metrone Village correct?" he said to us, one of his hands holding up a piece of paper. "They said there were only 4 of you, an Umbreon, Espeon, Eevee, and Absol, gained a new member?" he asked, eyeing Kyuna carefully.

I nodded, "On our way to the town she joined us after another coincidental meeting." I explained.

"More like fate," Axel corrected.

"Yeah, yeah,"

The Machamp examined each and every one of us carefully, "Well then, I'm Machamp, the exploration committee only allows us workers to be called by our Pokemon name, and I assume you all are quite a team, I could see the bonds you guys have in the little scene I just saw. It's obvious you kiddies are all Exploration Team material. From what we have got here, your team should be up a few notches better than a newly created team! Alright! First thing's first! You guys have gotta come up with a team name! Choose this team name very carefully! This'll be the team name that'll leave a mark on the world!" The Machamp shouted, attracting everybody's attention.

"Err…" I mumbled.

"Oh, don't worry, this is tradition, everybody has to listen for the creation of a new team which might leave a major mark onto the world!" Machamp explained.

"I see…" I replied quietly.

"Kinda hard to think about a name though…" Axel muttered as every Pokemon in the building gave us long hard stares.

We all huddled in a circle to discuss.

"How about Power of 5?" Evo asked.

"No good, we might get more members," Kyuna denied it.

"What about Max Bonds?" Yukari asked quietly.

"Getting there…" Axel mumbled.

"How about we name it…Kizuna? It's supposed to be from a language in another world, it means 'Bonds' as well that's how we're all going to expand our team but be with our older members right? Through our bonds with each other?" I suggested.

"Kizuna…" Kyuna murmured,

"Team Kizuna, bonds…" Yukari said aloud.

"It's deep." Axel commented.

Evo looked straight at me, "I think it's a really great name! It'll symbolize our whole team!" she exclaimed, sticking her paw in the middle of our circle. Axel nodded and put his paw on top of Evo's. Kyuna smiled and put her paw on top of Axel's. Yukari looked at Evo and me and then stacked her paw on top of Kyuna's.

I smiled again, a meaningful one. "If everybody agrees, then from now on we'll be…" I patted my paw on top of everybody else's.

"Team Kizuna!" We all shouted at once.

The building erupted in another cheer again as we declared our official Exploration Team name. We looked at Machamp to see him writing things down on a file.

"Yes, Team Kizuna, perfect, now all I have to do is fill this out, this and this, okay! All of you are set to go after your leader signs right here with his paw print!" Machamp gave us a paper with all necessary info and agreements like always helping any Pokemon you find in need while in a dungeon, or no aiding a criminal that you're hunting, all those rules and regulations. Underneath it all was our team name and 'team representative signature' I stamped my paw on the needed spot and handed it back to Machamp.

"Alright! From here on out, all of you will be an official Exploration Team! The Exploration Team-Team Kizuna!" Machamp announced to everybody as the building went into an uproar. He handed us a bag of badges. They were all Exploration Badges!

"All of these badges are for any Pokemon that joins your team! If you give them this badge, you'll be able to contact them at any time with these new badges! Not to mention if you're in an emergency the badge can call any members of your team that's closest! It also has the regular affects as well, like sending lost Pokemon in dungeons back here to this town so can assist them! It's an extremely useful little badge! It also has the color rank on it as well on the lower plate." Machamp pointed to the lower part of one of our badges which was a bronze color. "After obtaining enough Explorer points while doing enough requests on these two boards," Machamp pointed to the bulletin boards to the right and left of him. "The color will change, you guys are currently Bronze Rank, and that's all for the badge. Here is your new adventure bag and wonder map, you'll get a bigger one as you advance through higher exploration ranks." Machamp gave us a bag with one of our badges on it and inside it contained a map. "Sorry, we currently have no items for you, like bows and scarves; we're out of them in the storage." He apologized to us while bowing with his four arms.

"That's fine, we're already an Exploration Team, and that's it's enough," I replied, putting our old bag into this one. Two are better than one no?

"Yeah! We're one at last! This'll be our glorious moment I'll never forget!" Evo agreed.

"Hm, yeah, a day to never forget," Yukari nodded.

"Never, in my life, and we'll never separate either." Axel added.

"Even if we're stuck in dark times, this'll be our memory of light." Kyuna said.

We looked at each other and nodded with excitement.

This is our Exploration Team, Team Kizuna, and we're making our debut to the Pokemon world.

* * *

**Geez, lots of smiling and flashing looks at each other in this chapter. So Shiro's to-be exploration team is now an official one! Team Kizuna! It's gonna be that and I ain't changing it. By the way…Kra isn't gonna be gone yet, he's like the Team Meanies/Skull in this story, so he isn't exactly gone yet! So! Look forward to the next chapter…whenever that will be.**

**Thanks for reading, and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Black Moon Chapter 16**

**Quick update~ Quick update~. To sum up most of the replies to the reviews, THE BATTLE AGAINST KRA ISN'T OVER! So there, and also-**

**CHR mobile-How is Axel cliché? I mean I can understand Kyuna (Ninetails) but….Axel….are there many characters like that? Ah, my story and cliché scenes~ I'll try to keep them at a minimum at here…try….**

**RandomFemale-Most of your questions will be answered in this chapter~ and believe me, I won't have the dragon join the team in like…it's way off. And the child Pokemon will be introduced…somewhere….**

**So! Let's get onto Team Kizuna's' 1****st**** job! No doubt they'll do it perfectly!**

**Disclaimer: Ryota no own Pokemon! GRAAAH! If he did, he would make more dragon Pokemon obtainable earlier in the game!**

**Shiro-Umbreon- Level 34 Calm Nature**

**Evo- Espeon-Level 33 Quirky Nature**

**Yukari-Eevee- Level 25 Sassy Nature**

**Axel-Absol-Level 41 Mild Nature**

**Kyuna-Ninetails-Level 39 Serious Nature**

* * *

Our newly created Exploration Team named Team Kizuna was strolling through New Crystal Town, a town completely made for Explorers. All of us followed and listened to the Mawhile guide that Machamp told to lead us around the town and tell us core shops and areas for Explorers. Mawhile (which was another Pokemon that worked for the Official Exploration Committee so we had to call her by her Pokemon name) pointed at a structure with a giant Kecleon head roof on it.

"That's the Kecleon shop! And that Kecleon," Mawhile pointed at the green Kecleon on the left, "sells items like seeds, berries, and scarves, and his brother," Mawhile pointed at the purple Kecleon on the left, "Sells items like orbs and TMs! Both brothers always sell really useful items for explorers as long as you have the right amount of P!" she smiled at us. I flinched when she said P, remembering our 900P.

"Ooh! What's that?" Evo exclaimed, pointing at a small road with Pokemon left and right with Explorer badges selling glamorous treasure and items.

"That's the trader's market, it's a place where Explorers are allowed to trade and sell their goods to one another. It's quite the crowded place! Though you should be quite careful, there are sometimes some Pokemon that may just rip you off!" Mawhile warned us, waving one of her fingers at us.

"I see, we'll keep that in mind! Ooh! What about that place?" Evo pointed at a building with a big Xatu roof and the one next to it with a Rampardos roof.

"Those two are the appraisal keepers; if you find a box you can't open in a dungeon you can bring it to Xatu or Rampardos to open it for you. Though which you go to is completely up to you, Xatu opens them mystically, and Rampardos opens them with a forceful and dynamic manner. You can choose which one to your box with." Mawhile explained to Evo, she then looked to the area left of Xatu's appraisal, where a huge building with a Kangaskhan roof was. "You guys should make an account to Kangaskhan's Storage! It'll prove useful during you guys adventures! It'll allow you to put an item into a Kangaskhan Rock's pouch and automatically transport it to your storage here!" Mawhile suggested to us.

"A storage hm? That would be useful, but we must get the approval of our leader first," Kyuna said, looking at me seriously.

I shrank as the others turned their heads to me, "Eh, uh, I guess it's a good idea to do it," I mumbled quietly.

"Guess? That's no good! You have to be certain of your choice!" Axel told me.

"Yeah! I can't believe we got such an uncertain leader!" Yukari said aloud.

Evo looked at them confusingly, "Eh?"

Kyuna stared at me as if she was staring straight at my soul. "Say it again, you impudent Pokemon." She taunted me.

I felt an anger vein pop at my head, "Alright! It's a great idea! Let's apply for a storage space at Kangaskhan's Storage!" I shouted.

"Yes sir!" everybody shouted back as if it was a military drill.

I heard Mawhile giggle and I began to shrink in embrassement as we walked on over to Kangaskhan's Storage.

"Hello dears! Oh? You 5 are new faces! Another new exploration team Mawhile?" Kangaskhan asked Mawhile while peering at all 5 of us.

"Yup! They made quite the debut when they applied, defending their team from a badmouthing Vaporeon," Mawhile smiled as she explained the events of our encounter with Kra.

"My, my, quite the promising ones aren't they? So what's their Team name?" Kangaskhan inquired.

"We're Team Kizuna!" Evo exclaimed loudly.

"Oh, that's a wonderful name! What's the meaning behind it?" Kangaskhan asked Evo.

"It means Bonds! It represents our important unbreakable rope that binds us all together!" Evo responded quickly.

Kangaskhan looked like her child has graduated from a prestigious Pokemon Academy. "My, that's such a great and meaningful name! I hope you all the best on your adventures! So you're here to get a Storage space right? Well just write your Team name on this nameplate and I'll find a storage spot for you all! Don't worry, it's free of charge!" Kangaskhan said as she brought out a plastic name plate.

I wrote our nameplate down on it and passed it to everybody so we could put our paw print on it to mark it as ours and passed it back to Kangaskhan.

"Thank you deary!" she smiled at me and took the nameplate.

"Are you sure there's space in there? I mean, lots of Pokemon use this storage right?" I asked uncertainly.

Kangaskhan laughed heartedly, "Oh don't worry dear, I'll find a spot and if I can't we'll just build a whole new one! The Official Exploration Committee funds our stations after all!" she answered me.

"I see…" I nodded understandingly.

"Well, you 5 should continue your tour and then choose out your team's very 1st job from the request boards! I'll be fixing things up for your storage slots here!" Kangaskhan told us.

"Alright! Thank you !" Evo thanked Kangaskhan.

"Oh no problem at all dear, it's great to see such lively Exploration Teams!"

Mawhile put her hands on her hips as she looked at us, "Well, shall we continue on with the tour?" she asked us.

We nodded at her and onward we went through the towns.

We learned of the move tutor Electivire, who, if you paid enough P, would teach you new moves or remember ones long forgotten. Mawhile also mentioned something called "Linking Moves" which allowed us to use 2 or more moves _extremely _quickly in succession. I didn't know how it worked, but it sounded really useful, but we were low on P so…we couldn't really try it out.

Mawhile then led us to Confagrigus, who was a rather…eccentric Pokemon who was obsessed with something called…"Gold Bars". When we neared him he gave us a piercing stare and then asked us if we had any Gold Bars, when we replied no he began to rant on about how he loved Gold Bars and then gave a _really _creepy grin and said we better not give any Gold Bars we find to anyone but him as he closed in on my face with that creepy grin. I backed away, nodding, and looked at my teammates, who were very far away from me and Confagrigus to my dismay.

"Fwohohohohohoho! Good, good, you understand!" Confagrigus cackled as I ran to my group as quickly as possible. After escaping from Confagrigus Mawhile explained that he was a gold exchange manager, if we find a Gold Bar in a dungeon we can trade it for really good items. I sighed; Confagrigus could've just explained that in the 1st place…

After walking away from Confagrigus Mawhile pointed out Chansey's day-care to us, if we got a Pokemon Egg from a request as a reward or found one abandoned in a dungeon we could bring it to Chansey and she would take care of it.

Next to Chansey's day care was a dark building with a Duskull's head design on the roof. Mawhile told us it was a place to store any P we don't want to lose in the dungeons or P to save up. When we walked up to make a bank account it seemed to me that Duskull had the exact same aura as Confagrigus and when we made the account he told us that he would let any P rest here with him, possibly forever if we wish. It spoke as if he was a grave keeper for P….same eccentric aura as Confagrigus.  
The last place that Mawhile the tour guide took us to was a large brown building with a Marowak skull on the embedded on the front of the building.

"This is the Marowak Training dojo for Explorers….but you see…" Mawhile trailed off looking at the blocked entrance, "Since Marowak tried to upgrade his dojo with more floors it ended up nearly crumbling down, so he has to have it closed down for rebuilding." Mawhile told us, "But if it opens up again, you can come here to train yourself up to be much stronger Explorers!"

We looked at the building, it looked fine on the outside, did something happen on the outside?

"So, that ends our tour, any questions?" Mawhile asked us.

"No not really from me," I told her.

Suddenly we heard multiple stomachs growl.

"On second thought, do you know of any good Inns to stay and eat at, a bit cheap please," I asked, looking apprehensively at everybody.

* * *

Mawhile led us to a small slightly rundown inn a bit away from all the bustling crowds. It was called

**Crystallized Rocks Inn**

I turned to Mawhile and she looked at me sympathetically saying "This is the cheapest one for you guys, only 250P to rent a room out," she told us.

"This…rundown old looks like it'll become lopsided at any moment tiny…inn?" Yukari asked staring at the Inn as if it was some kind of abnormal stone structure.

"Yes, since all the other Inns have only one room for around 650P this was the best place for your budget once I found out how much you had." Mawhile told us all.

"…Well, at least we don't have to camp out and get our own food…" Axel attempted to say optimistically.

"Hm, it's better to have a place to stay rather than not stay anywhere," Kyuna said.

I nodded in agreement, "It's the best we've got for now,"

"But 250P per room…we could just get 2 rooms I guess," Evo suggested.

"Sounds good,"

Mawhile turned around, "Well, I wish you all the best for your work tomorrow!" she called to us, waving as she strolled away to her workplace.

I gave a heavy sigh as we walked into the tiny Inn, when we looked into the diners we saw that it was nearly empty other than the Innkeeper, 2 servers, and an olden Camerupt standing near one of the tables eating a Pecha berry Pie. The room was squared and was made of dark brown wood. On the far left corner was the counter where the Innkeeper stood.  
"Customers?" the Innkeeper, an Abomasnow, said in surprise as he saw the both of us come in.

"Oh, um yes sir, we would like to take two rooms here please," I told the Abomasnow as casually as possible.

"Oh, um very well, that'll be 250P per week HEY! Yuugi, Kaori, find a room for this group here please! Just get the best ones there!" the Abomasnow ordered to a male Snover and female Froslass.

"Yes sir!"

"Very well,"

The both of them walked off to locate a room for us as I paid the Abomasnow the 500P of our precious 900P, so we were left with only…400P shouldn't even a rather empty and small expanse of land cost at least 5000P? We were a long way from our goal of an Exploration Base for sure.

Abomasnow counted our P and nodded at us, "My name is Baal, the Innkeeper here. I look forward to your stay here," he told us, bowing a bit.

"Yeah, we look forward to your company too!" Evo piped up.

The Snover and Froslass, the Snover Yuugi and the Froslass Kaori, led us to a cramped wooden hall and opened a door for us to show us our rooms that were across from each other.

"I guess we should split up by genders here," Kyuna said to everybody and we nodded in agreement, I don't want what happened with Evo and I sharing the same bed again though that may not be as bad as it sound….

I shook the thought out of my head and we bided our good nights to each other as Axel and I walked into our room. When I surveyed the room's interior, I found it wasn't as bad as I found it to be, it may not have the comfortable soft hay like in Nido Kingdom Inn, but it was bearable and thank god it had 2 beds. I set our new Explorer bag with our bronze Explorer badge shining on it and looked on over to Axel to see the Absol already sleeping peaceful on the bed farthest to my right. I looked outside to see the waning moon shining in the sky, we were walking around New Crystal Town for so long that time seemed to pass so quickly now. I scratched my ear and walked over to my bed, Team Kizuna was going to do our very 1st request tomorrow, I best get some sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes when the sunlight began to pour in through the windows, it would've been quite a normal morning to wake up to.

If only Axel's face wasn't as close to mine when I opened my eyes that morning.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" was what the small Inn heard that morning.

Our team assembled at the diners after completely waking ourselves, Axel coming in with a rather big bump on his head.

"So…everybody ready?" I asked as we began to chew into our Apples.

"You bet! Our 1st job! Work, work!" Evo sang.

"Let's be sure not to be too hasty and choose an especially difficult job now shall we?" Kyuna said.

Axel whimpered, rubbing his head.

Yukari yawned drowsily as we walked out the doors.

"Have a good day young ones! We hope to see you again!" Baal the Abomasnow saluted us as we walked out.

We made our ways through the crowds of Explorers, often bumping into a few and knocking an item down here and there. Evo accidentally bumped into a grizzly looking Zangoose and knocked over his bag full of gems onto a passing Seviper and her team of Ekans. Evo was about to apologize rapidly to the Zangoose but she was quickly ignored by the tension between the glaring Zangoose and Seviper. There was soon a brawl going on in the streets between them, which allowed us to slink away and into the Exploration Start House where the request boards were located.

Machamp greeted us with a grand smile as we entered, and explained how the requests were divided into Pokemon Job requests and Outlaw capture requests. He suggested that we start with the regular requests 1st before getting to the Outlaw board since it would be better to start doing easy requests 1st and move on to the more dangerous and harder ones.

We walked over to the Job Bulletin board where many job requests were stack on top of each other. Apparently a Pelliper flies in and delivers new jobs every day. He must've been a busy worker.

"Shiro! Shiro!" Evo poked at me.

"Hm?"

"How bout we do that one?" Evo pointed her pink paw at a certain paper on the top.

**My heart's been lost!**

**Good day Explorer. My heart has been lost, to a certain Pokemon in my li-**

I stopped reading right there and turned to Evo.

"No," was all I said.

"What? Why!? It sounds interesting!" Evo argued.

"It sounds more like a personal problem, not an Explorer's problem." I replied.

"But Shiro!"

"No!"

As we argued, Kyuna, Yukari, and Axel poked around the board. Pointing out jobs and attempting to choose out one for us. They mumbled amongst each other.

"How about,"

"No, that one doesn't sound good for us"

"Wow! That place sounds dangerous the way they say it!"

"Eh, that one's really pointless, is it even worth taking in?"

"Hey! I think I see a good one!"

"No, that's an impossible task for us,"

"Well, let's go simple,"

I looked over to Evo who was stubbornly looking away from me. I stared at her exasperatedly with my mouth slightly open.

"Oi! Leader!" Axel called over to me.

"Don't call me that," I told him as I looked over to them, forcefully dragging Evo along.

"We think we've found a good one for our 1st job." Kyuna told me and the reluctantly listening Evo.

"What is it?" I asked.

Kyuna coughed, and began to read it aloud.

**She dropped it!**

**Hello Explorers! Thank you for reading this request! My daughter, a Cubone, has dropped her bone while we were camping out Forest of Living Plants. Since my daughter doesn't have something to defend herself good with, we'll have difficulty finding it if my daughter can't help me fight against the Pokemon there. Please retrieve my daughter's bone; it is very important to her! –Marowak.**

**Objective-Retrieve Cubone's Bone!**

**Location-Forest of Living Plants, heavily forested area. Warning! Don't trust every tree or shrub you see!**

I nodded at the request, "It sounds reasonable enough, and it is probably not gonna be that hard to do. Alright! This'll be our job!" I declared, and looked at Evo. Who just sighed, smiled, and nodded.

I handed the request to Machamp and he stamped it with a TAKEN.

"Good luck Team Kizuna!" Machamp waved 2 hands on one side of his body at us as we left.

"Ah! This is a simple job but it gets me all revved up since this our team's 1st one!" Axel said as we got to the crossroads.

"Yeah, we'll complete it flawlessly!" Yukari shouted.

"Yep, ready Shiro?" Evo asked me, fire burning in her violet eyes, "This is what we aimed for when we left Eviolite Village!"

I nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, it'll go great, I know it," I said as we took the West Road to the Forest of Living Plants.

When I took one step through the forest, I felt eyes on us; whether they were good or bad I wouldn't know.

We went through the dungeon, floor by floor, it didn't seem that hard. We kept on walking and walking without a single enemy encounter, I thought it was actually quite strange.

"This is going extremely well!" Evo commented.

"We haven't gotten a single enemy encounter, maybe all the wild ones are letting us retrieve and go…" Axel said.

Kyuna looked at me and whispered, "Something's wrong,"

"Yeah, it's really strange that everything's going _too _smoothly," I agreed.

"Eek!" Yukari squeaked, we turned around to not see her there. We looked around wildly.

"Yukari! Yukari! Where are you!? What happened!? Are you okay?!" Evo panicked.

I growled, knowing something was coming out. Was this an ambush? I heard a rustle to my right and then something jumped out, so fast I couldn't see it as I heard laughter spurting from its mouth. I opened my eyes to see more unidentified Pokemon coming out and attack the others. I tried to keep my eyesight and conscious alive as long as possible until the one holding me down hit me hard.

And then I was out cold.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOH CLIFFHANGER! Isn't it exciting when I do that? So what's this mysterious enemy that attack Team Kizuna? Is it a monster? Or is it…one of the Plate's Army? Yeah, I'm also having an internal conflict of pairing Shiro with Yukari instead cause of the **_**tsundere **_**attitude I gave her. They should totally make that a type of Nature in Pokemon, TSUNDERE NATURE.**

**You'll find out what happens on the next chapter of The Black Moon!**

**Leave a review please~**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Black Moon Chapter 17**

**I, hate, the Battle Subway in Black and White. The AI always seems to have the right Pokemon, move sets, and overpowered stats against me…But onto more important matters, I'M SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU GUYS AT A CLIFFHANGER 3 AND A HALF WEEKS! SORRY GOMENASAI TRISTE JOESONGHABNIDA DESOLE DUI BU QI! I'M GETTING ONTO IT RIGHT NOW!**

**shadow55530-I'M SORRY! I JUST LOVE DOING THEM!**

**CHR Mobile-Sassy is good here, take a lesson from Yukari-just keep biting. And I'm probably going to do some time skips and write only the MAJOR jobs they take that really affect them or the storyline. I'll be doing Axel's back-story in….sometime….cause I'm gonna spoil something right here but, all the characters have emotional back stories. Aren't all dungeons technically like Indiana Jones in the games? I mean…traps…more traps…traps….and treasure…right? I mean, just in general not in the story parts. And the characters WERE inspired by the few mystery dungeon characters in each game…though whether they were connected to them I may not make…I dunno, it seems very possible that I can alter the storyline for it…maybe.**

**Firetheinfernape-I might be taking OCs much later in the story….thought I'm pretty much a rookie when writing about other people's characters. So when I do, I'm sorry if I do it wrong.**

**Disclaimer: Shouldn't everybody know that I'm not Satoshi Tajiri?**

**Shiro-Umbreon- Level 34 Calm Nature**

**Evo- Espeon-Level 33 Quirky Nature**

**Yukari-Eevee- Level 25 Sassy Nature**

**Axel-Absol-Level 41 Mild Nature**

**Kyuna-Ninetails-Level 39 Serious Nature**

**[WARNING POV CHANGER CHAPTER]**

* * *

"Ugh," I grunted as I opened my eyes, I've been doing that a lot ever since we've started to go into dungeons. It's like rinse and repeat, and in the end I'll always see something strange stuck on my paw. I looked at my paw to emphasis that to myself, that's when I found out there was purple grime, everywhere around me.

"Bleh," I muttered and pulled myself out of the disgusting substanceand walked forward, only to be restrained by a steel object attached to my four paws.

"What the…?" I looked below me to see a steel chain attached to my wrist; my eyes trailed the direction of the chain covered in purple grime until it hit the source, the tree trunk it was attached to. And then it all came back, there was an ambush, and then we were all knocked out. I scanned the surrounding areas for Evo and the others; I saw them chained to other trees, lying in the same purple grime I was in.

"Oi! Everybody! Wake up!" I shouted, hoping my voice could reach them, I noticed all of us were chained in the shape of a pentagon-Evo and Yukari facing Axel and Kyuna while I was the top vertex. What was with that?  
"Nrgh? Shiro? What the heck happened to us? I remember we were attacked but…" Evo said as she pulled herself up and rubbed her pink, now stained with purple, paw to her face.

"Gah! What the hell is this disgusting purple stuff?" Yukari shouted looking at the purple grime in her. The Eevee then sniffed it and pulled away quickly. "Ugh! Smells like Trubbish!"

"Nn, to the bigger question, why are we chained?" Kyuna asked aloud, checking to see if her red bracelets were damaged, and sighed in relief that they were still on her wrists and in one piece.

"Nrrrr, 5 more minutes…" Axel mumbled, turning over in his bed of purple grime.

"Axel wake up!" Evo yelled across from her.

"Huh?" Axel mumbled as he opened one eye from his turned over body.

"Hahaha! I see you've all awaken!" a smug loud voice laughed from above us.

"What? Who's there? Are you the one who did this to us?" I growled loudly above us.

"Hehehehe, I wonder Black Eevee," the voice jeered at me.

Black Eevee, I know who calls me that and this voice for that matter.

"Kra! Show yourself now!" I shouted.

"Hehehe, I don't listen to Dark types like you, but I'll come down since I'm in such an enlightened mood!" Kra sneered at me and the Vaporeon jumped down from the tree he was in, following him was a Primeape, Spearow, Lairon, Muk, and a Flareon. Kra walked over to me with a dirty grin on his face.

I glared with the same glare I gave back the times when he bullied me, "I thought I told you not to mess with us anymore," I snarled at him.

"You don't listen do you? That's the kind of mind a dark type Eevee will have, don't think things through and have nothing but pointless fighting and destruction on their minds, why would I listen to such a terrible being?" Kra grinned devilishly at me. "You should listen and obey me instead; your life would have much more meaning,"

"That's a lie! Shiro would never, ever, listen to a Pokemon like you! You're just a stupid blue flailing Magikarp! Shiro's life is already good enough with us!" Evo protested behind Kra, kicking grime in his direction.

Kra gave another dirty grin at Evo, "He sure was happy when he followed me around back then," Kra said to Evo.

I flinched and Evo gave a confused look at me, I scowled again, "So? Why did you chain us up like this? If it was just me I would be fine with it, but why did you have to bring my teammates to this party?" I asked menacingly at him desperately trying to change the subject.

"Oh, oh? You haven't told them yet?" Kra faked a gasp. "Maybe I should try to explain our little pasts when we were Eevees."

"No!" I roared at him, getting up abruptly.

"Shut up; don't yell at the one in power here!" Kra yelled as smacked his paw to my face and sending my black and yellow fur back into the grime. He then turned back to the rest of the team.

"What are you talking about?" Evo asked as she eyed me and Kra.

"Well, I guess it's time for a little plot twist to your Exploration Team's story. You see, this little black Eevee and I used to be," Kra then gave a loud guffaw up to the sky, his laughs were getting on my nerves, especially when he's about to reveal a matter in the past that I would rather forget.

"Friends! When we were young little immature things and I were inseparable friends! Ridiculous isn't it?! It was more like a boss and underling relationship. He would latch on to me and follow me wherever, it was like he was completely dependent on me. Rather sad isn't it? He could've become one of the components on my Exploration Team here, but he ended up tragically evolving into a horrible disrespectful evolution. But it was okay, underlings are replaceable right? Nothing I could do about it, it was good thing that I began to disrespecting and beating down this Half Moon. I ended up being respected by a lot of my peers after I began doing that isn't that right Kanna?" Kra looked at the Flareon standing next to his teammates.

"Oh yes, it was very noble to punish him for turning to the dark," Kanna the Flareon giggled.

"Shiro's not some evil being!" Yukari shouted, "Sure he's annoying at times and a real jerk, but Shiro's a good teammate!"

I looked at Yukari, she's defending me, wha-why?

"He's still a dark existence, a rather pathetic one at that. He still couldn't see why and kept apologizing when I gave him first blood." Kra curled his lip.

"Shiro's not pathetic!" Axel shouted at Kra, extending his blue claws and attempted to slash at Kra.

"He's our great leader, nothing will change that," Kyuna said nodding.

"Yeah, Shiro's…Shiro's a very important Pokemon to me-US!" Evo shouted at Kra.

"Guys…" I said in amazement, everybody really needed me? That's…makes me feel quite nice.

Kra looked at them all with a surprised look, "You're all fools," he growled.

"You heard their opinions, you just want at me right? Let them go, you already heard their say," I said to Kra.

"Oh no, I just want a little bit of hm what was it? Oh yes little darkling, _revenge _for making a fool out of me in town." Kra's face suddenly turned into a dirty look. "I would like to make you suffer for just a little bit, and since you say you care so much about your teammates I'll be doing this," Kra sneered as he smacked his blue paw down on the ground loudly.  
The Primeape jumped to Evo and punched her straight across the face.

"Wha?!" I shouted.

"Big Sister!" Yukari screamed.

"Evo!" Kyuna yelled as Evo's face fell into the purple grime.

"Gah? Why'd he do that?!" Axel asked outrageously.

"Don't fret you guys, you 3 will be next," Kra gave dark grin as he smacked his blue fin tail onto the ground. I watched in horror as Kra's other teammates attack Yukari, Kyuna, and Axel. Lairon stomping on Axel's stomach with his steel paw, Spearow swiping rapidly with his talons at Kyuna's face, and Kra's other teammate the Flareon, burned Yukari with a paw she set on fire.

Kra's look turned into an even eviler sneer, "How is it? Does it hurt to see your teammates getting beaten up because of your impudence? Fools need to be beaten into sanity after all." the Vaporeon laughed at me as my face became horrified as my teammates endured hit after hit.

"Stop them Kra!" I shouted desperately at him.

"What? I can't hear you! Maybe you should beg louder!" Kra sneered as the Primeape dealed an upper to Evo's chin.

"Stop it please!" I begged, as Yukari hit her tree trunk, some of her fur sizzled.

"Why should I do that?!" Kra cackled while the Spearow slashed its talon harshly at Kyuna's neck and Lairon kicking Axel's face.

"Stop…make them stop, don't hurt them anymore…" I attempted to beg Kra again, but he seemed to have gone mad.

"Hahaha! You're feeling like quite the trash now aren't you darkling? Letting your buddies take the blows for you?" Kra asked his face full of evil ecstasy.

"Please, I'll take the beatings, just stop…" I mumbled.

"Hehehe, I don't think I will, maybe when they're fully gone I might," Kra whispered into my ear.

My eyes widened as he said that, at that moment Evo took a heavy punch from Primeape again. I watched in horror as Evo fell to the floor, trembling and still trying to keep one eye glaring at her perpetrator.

"Stop it…just STOP DOING THIS!" I roared up to the sky as black overtook my eyesight.

**[Evo's POV]  
**I felt myself hit the purple floor again, it hurt. My face was burning from the Primeape's punches.

"STOP DOING THIS!" I heard Shiro roar. I looked at him to see the same horrifying site I saw last time. The same black aura like the one when we were fighting the Garchomp bandit was crawling around Shiro's body again.

"Grrrrr, grrrah, GRAAAH!" Shiro howled as his eyes glowed bright red and the dark aura crawled towards his paws into a claw shape.

Kra and his teammates stopped doing what they were doing as they watched Shiro's aura grow larger.

"Stop it, don't hurt them anymore or I'll kill you, I'LL KILL YOU!" Shiro roared loudly as he pulled on one the chains connected to his left paw, snapping the chain straight from the tree and stomping his free paw in front of him.

"What the-" Kra gasped for real this time.

"RAAAH!" Shiro swung his right paw up and pulled on that chain and snapped it off as well. "I'll destroy you!" he shouted in anger as his dark aura grew bigger and his claw-aura extended longer.

"Shiro stop it! Control yourself!" I shouted, getting up again while ignoring the pain my body screamed. I don't want him to be like this, I don't like it when Shiro acts like this, it's not like him.

"Wait," Axel warned me as Shiro broke off the chain on his left leg.

"Grrr, don't rebel back to the one's in power! I already told you that!" Kra shouted at Shiro and charged at him, his blue paw raised up to smack Shiro's face. Shiro glared evilly at Kra as he charged and raised his dark-claw and sent the Vaporeon sliding back into his teammates as the claw emanated a black claw blast.

"Grah!" Kra groaned as his Primeape caught him.

"Kra!" Kanna the Flareon ran over to him.

"Keh, I knew this guy was an evil being. Everybody beat him down so that he'll never get up! EVER!" Kra ordered as he led his team to attack the Ghost Mode Shiro.

Shiro looked at Kra's team with a glare that was so different from the ones I usually see and sometime like. I especially wish it was his normal glare he usually had, because this one had a killer's intent to it.

"So it was all of you," he growled. Shiro gave another roar while baring all of his teeth and summoned another Shadow Ball to his mouth and shot it at Kra's team, turning it into a Shadow Beam.

Kra and his teammates were lucky enough for the beam to only hit their feet and explode, sending them flying into a tree.

Yukari stared at Shiro in horror, "Wh-What happened to him?" she whimpered.

"Ah…" Kyuna stared at Shiro with a straight face, no reaction whatsoever on her face. But I could tell she was just as surprised on the inside.

"There's no time to explain, we've gotta do something about these chains right now." Axel told everybody all serious, and the Absol began to try to cut the chains with his horn.

I looked back to Kra and his team, they were getting up groaning.

"He's a dangerous Pokemon, we must eliminate him," Kra said, but I could see a glimmer of a smirk on his face.

Suddenly Shiro grinned, a dark grin.

"Hehehehehehe, my, my, my, it took me awhile to take control of his body. If I didn't this would've become quite a mess." Shiro cackled, he seemed to have come to his senses, but the dark aura was still there and was slowly growing bigger at a slow rate but his eye color seemed to have one wide line of black down it. The way he talked, the way he grinned, it just seemed off.

"Shiro…? Are you…back?" I asked worriedly.

"Shiro?" Shiro smirked as he repeated his name. "The little weakling side of me that can't do anything on his own? Nah, I'm just the darker void of this body. I'm a part of the thing you call 'Ghost Mode' little Espeon, you can just call me Kuro if you want. I go by different names but I seem to have favoritism on that one."

This…so this isn't Shiro? The Shiro we all know?

"Rah!" Kra shouted at he spat a Water Gun at Kuro.

Kuro glanced at Kra and simply slashed his dark claw into the air and repelled the Water Gun.

"Weak, stop Splashing and playing in water. Use your moves correctly." Kuro said to Kra, giving him a bored look.

"Peh, you'll pay for getting in the way Team Elements!" Kra shouted, as he jumped back and Primeape jumped in using a Dynamic Punch.

"Fighting types are super effective to a dark type," Kra grinned victoriously.

Kuro sighed, "Once again, use moves correctly, no point in type advantages if you can't battle it out with your enemy correctly," Kuro said as he jumped up, dark aura flowing from him, and kicked Primeape towards me. The Primeape looked at me in surprise as he stumbled towards me with the super-powered fist. I jumped out of the way in surprise as Primeape slammed his fist into the chain source, exploding it and breaking it from the punch.

"You're welcome Evo," Kuro said as he landed onto the ground again.

"Grrr, everybody attack!" Kra ordered as he shot a water gun, Kanna the Flareon spewed an Ember, Lairon used Rock Slide, and Spearow used Echoed Voice, all directed at Kuro.

All of us could do nothing but watch as Kuro jumped down and dug into the ground, and then burst up and shot another one of his Shadow Beams at all of them.

"Ugh!"

"Eek!"

"Groah!"

"Caw!"

All 4 of them flew back and stacked up onto a tree, fainted.

Kuro looked at the Primeape, and he jumped and ran off. He then sighed, "Ah, this body's so tiring to use," he said to himself as he walked over to Axel, Kyuna, and Yukari, and broke their chains with ease. Yukari ran over to me when he broke her chains.

"Who are you?" Kyuna asked him as the dark aura began to subside.

"I told you all already, I'm just Shiro's dark side. Created by all the negative feelings he built up over his life. I guess I ought to thank that Vaporeon over there for helping me come into existence." Kuro looked at Kra, piled on top of his pile of teammates. He looked back to us, and scratched his ear. "I only appear when Shiro becomes Ghost Mode, and only by the chance that I can take over the body. If I fail to, well, Shiro'll be causing a lot of destruction then. Don't expect me to save Shiro or you guys next time." Kuro told us. "I'll have to take my leave then," the Umbreon told us as the dark aura began to fall.

"Wait!" I called to him.

"Yes?" Kuro said.

"You said you're Shiro's dark side…" I began.

"So does that mean you're part of Shiro's insanity?" Axel finished, looking at Kuro apprehensively.

Kuro smirked, "I may have a little in me, but I assure you, Shiro is a part of me as I'm a part of him. I can't have him dying, and any friend of Shiro is a friend of mine." Kuro told us and raised his paw. "If that's all then, bye," and the dark aura completely disappeared and Shiro's eyes came back.

"Shiro!" I called happily; he's back, at last.

"Nn," he murmured, and fell down all knocked out.

I caught him in my pink paws and laid my head down onto his black fur. "Thank goodness," I muttered.

"Hmph, you still hold onto him?" I heard a voice behind

I turned my head to see Kra, still conscious but badly beaten up. "I can't believe you guys still want him around after what you just saw," he told us.

Kyuna walked in front of him, "I may have been with him for a short time, but I've got to know how he is. He cares for us a lot, and we care for him. You may have been with him when you both were children but you don't even understand anything about him at all. Shiro's a good Pokemon, you definitely don't understand that." the Ninetails told him.

"Heheh, it's your doom then. Here," Kra threw something from his the bag latched around Lairon. I looked at it to see it was a bone, a Cubone's bone club.

"Don't get the wrong idea; it'll be dead-weight to me when I have to bring my team back to town." Kra said to us, grunting as he got up.

Kyuna picked up the bone club, "Where's our bag?"

"Hmph, behind Yukari's tree," Kra told us as he grabbed his Explorer's badge. "Just so you know, our team name is Team Elements. You'll see us again, and you won't like it when we go into battle."  
"Tch, I don't even want to see you guys in my whole life anymore!" Yukari snapped at Kra.

"Whatever," Kra said as he used an Escape Orb and warped his team out of the dungeon.

Kyuna sighed "What a troublesome child,"

"I'll say, he wasted our time," Axel grumbled.

"Well, we completed the request anyways…and we learned about Kuro," Yukari told them.

I stayed silent as I slung Shiro over my back with difficulty. I don't want to let him go right now because I fear if I do, he'll go wild again.

"C'mon, let's go back, complete this request, and get these chains off of us. It's annoying." I said as I led everybody out of the forest.

**[Evo's POV ends]**

* * *

**CHR's gonna kill me for making Shiro's dark side's name 'Kuro' cuz Kuro-Shiro=Black and White in Japanese and Kuro for the 'dark side'. It's cliché yeah.**

**AND APOLOGIES AGAIN FOR LEAVING YOU ALL ON A CLIFFHANGER FOR 3 AND HALF WEEKS LAST CHAPTER!**

**Please Review and enjoy the next few chappys :3 **


End file.
